


The Blue Witch

by Navy_Night_Sky



Series: The Blue Witch [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, F/M, OC is in Hell for a reason, OC is not a good person, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Voodoo, Witchcraft, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), no one is a good person, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: Lucy always new she was going to Hell, practicing witchcraft and other dark magic guaranteed that. Now in this overly red Hell will the magic she's been honing while alive help her in her new afterlife, and just who is this red man that seems so interested in her?Being edited with chapters being combined into one.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Blue Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854187
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Red Hell and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited and rewritten.

Red. Everything was obnoxiously red. Lucy could understand a red sky with it being Hell and all, but from the buildings to the streets, to even the the people themselves. Red. Her eyes hurt just from looking up and down the street and she'd only been here for barley an hour. "An eternity of red." Lucy muttered to herself. _"I guess I have to put up with it, this is hell after all, a place of punishment."_ her cynical mind stated oh so boldly.

What a way to start the new millennium. One moment she was watching fireworks, the next she's in Hell. Lucy always new she was going to Hell when she died, practicing witchcraft and other dark magic kinda guaranteed that, she just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Lucy took a moment to study her new surroundings. Tall buildings on either side of the cracked pothole filled street, a few people walking around here and there, a few corpses lying in the street here and there. Yep, she really was in Hell.

As the sleazy city started to wake to start the day she took notice how no one seemed to mind the carnage around them. Some people even started looting the bodies, taking whatever was of value. She even saw a guy pick up body parts and put them in a cart labeled **MEAT**. Lucy couldn't help but gag a little. Lucy walked through the streets with bare feet, no real destination to get to. _"What to do, what to do."_ she kept repeating in her mind. What was she to do now? She was just a 19 year old trying to enjoy the new year fireworks, now she's a demon in Hell and no clue on what to do and where to go.

She continued on her way and was nearly hit by a car when trying to cross the street. The driver had a few choice words to say to her and Lucy, with the flick of her wrist made the already shitty car completely dismantle itself as if it went through the assembly line in reverse. What that taken care of she went on with her walk. not noticing that she had gotten the attention of a man clad n red who soon followed.

"Hey cutie wanna date?" "Lookin' good!" "You new here baby? I can show you around if you want?" "Beat it bitch your on my corner." came the comments of other demons she passed by on the street.

Now that she looked more carefully at her outfit it was a bit...revealing. It was the same dress she was wearing when she was alive, but tattered an looked like it shrunk in the wash. She wasn't one to feel embarrassed by this sort of thing though as she often wore tanks and shorts, mainly because her mother didn't like her wearing such things one bit. She then started to wonder about the rest of her appearance.

She took a look at her reflection in a busted shop window . Blue, very blue. From her hair to her sclera to even her teeth and mouth, everything was blue except for her iris' and skin which were now porcelain white. Her hair had also become much longer, now almost reaching her feet. But the oddest thing about her new appearance were the flowers that were literally growing out of her head.

Whenever she tried to pluck them out it'd just hurt. She sighed deeply and tried to forget they were there. She was also trying to forget all the dead and mutilated bodies around her. When she first landed down here she was shocked to see so many corpses littering the ground. How could there even be dead people in a place populated by already dead people.

Lucy made her way to what looked like a busy main street, with cars and people making their way to and fro. The people were a sight to behold, many of them very tall with skintones ranging from red to grey to pure white like hers, and other colors in between. Some hat horns others had animalistic features, some just looked like stereotypical red demons from cartoons.

 _"I look pretty normal in comparison."_ Lucy thought to herself as she tiredly leaned against a brick wall. She needed to figure out her new life down here. _"C'mon Lucille, you have magic and demonic knowledge, you can use that."_ she thought her herself. As she was thinking it soon started to rain and she was immediately soaked. She was more annoyed at this than upset, it was just rain and she would eventually dry. As Lucy glumly stood there someone approached her.

"Hey baby you're pretty down and out,maybe I can help fix that, wanna hang with me for awhile?" came a deep voice from her right. Turning her head to look she came face to face with a tall grey skinned demon. He had white hair and green eyes and was genuinely handsome, there was only one thing for Lucy to say.

"No." she replied in a deadpan voice.

"C'mon honey no need to be so cold, just cuz you blue doesn't mean you gotta act like ice." he said trying to be smooth.

"No." she deadpanned again, Lucy was not in the mood.

"No need to be a bitch you know. I can tell your new here, so why not just come with me. I can show you the ropes of this place."

"No." and with that Lucy leaned away from the wall and started to walk off, no longer willing to deal with the guy.

"The fuck? You fugly fat ass bitch! You the fuck do you think you are huh!?" the man yelled at her, angry and embarrassed at being so blatantly ignored.

Lucy, not one to take insults lightly, turned around to face the harasser, and with a snap of her fingers a large billboard came came lose from its place in the ground and fell right on top of him, causing his back to fold in the opposite direction. The people around took notice of the 'accident', but didn't care much and went back to their own devices.

With that done Lucy turned back around to leave the scene only to bump into something tall and red. She fell to the ground with a small yelp, caught of guard by the sudden obstacle in her way. She had conveniently landed in a puddle making her more wet.

"Oh my how clumsy of you!" said a voice that sounded like an actor from an old black and white era movie, along with what sounded like radio static. Upon looking up Lucy came face to face with a tall red, **_very red_** , man with a large sharp tooth smile. "Quite a nasty fall you had there! Here allow me to help you up!" the man so graciously offered as he grabbed Lucy by the upper arm and forced her up off the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck, are you trying to take my arm off or something!" she angrily said as she removed her arm from his grip.

"Hahaha! Maybe," the red man said as he stared at her with red glowing eyes. Lucy stared back at the red stalky man. She noted his large cowlicks and antlers atop his red head.

"Yeah, well you can't have it." saying that, she turned to leave only for the man to grab her wrist in order to stop her.

"Come now darling no need to be in such a hurry to get away I'm only pulling your leg, or rather arm! Hahaha!" he laughed out, strangely accompanied by a radio laugh track, as he kept his grip on her wrist. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Alastor, radio host, and now may I ask for your name?".

"No." Lucy said as she once again attempted to leave. However before she could free her wrist he quickly pulled her closer to him.

"As I said before no need to be in such a hurry to get away, I merely want to know your name sweetheart, I don't think that's to much to ask now is it?" he said as his smile thinned a bit "Now tell me darling **what is you name**?".

She looked at him for a moment before replying "Lucy.".

"Lucy is it!? My what a lovely name for a lovely lady! Now then, now that formalities are out of the way I'd just like to say what impressive magic you have there! Quite a hilarious sight to see that man get crushed like that! I'd certainly love to see more of what you can do! After all not everyday you meet a witch!" he excitedly raved as he placed is long arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm a witch? That back there was just a freak accident." she said in a monotone voice.

"Oh please, no need to play coy with me darling I saw what you did to that gentleman's vehicle a few blocks back and I saw you snap your fingers, and I could also sense the magic flowing through your veins." he said as his hand traveled up and down her arm sending chills up her spine.

Lucy finally managed to break free from his hold on her and moved away from him. He had just admitted to stalking her and she was not wanting to stay in his presence much longer. She stared at him and he back in a standoff of wills. It was Alastor that broke the silence first.

"Well then my dear Lucy, I would very much like to get to know you better! You have piqued my interest quite a bit you see and simply need to know more about you! Seeing as it's around breakfast time would you care to join me for coffee and perhaps a bite as well?" he offered as he extended his gloved hand to her.

Lucy weighed her options for a second before saying "Sure." she simply said as she took his hand and he eagerly claimed it in his and lead her away down the street.

They for a few blocks now and Lucy had been taking in the city around her as they did. It wasn't much different from any other metropolitan area on earth, aside from the buildings having a demonic spin to them. Casinos, strip clubs, shitty fast food restaurants, and other businesses lined the streets, neon signs advertising them.

"Come my dear, my favorite place for coffee is just down the street!" Alastor cheerily said as he lead the way. He had tried to hold her hand but she had refused to let him, not fully comfortable with him touching her. He lead her down the street until finally coming to a halt. "And here we are! Oh but before we enter we must do something about that drab outfit of your!" he said as he turned to face her. Lucy couldn't really disagree with his statement, her dress has seen better days.

Alastor moved a bit closer to her and with a twirl of his finger over her head had completely changed her look. Her overly long hair was now a bob and her dress now looked like one she'd find in her grandma's closet. And of course it was red. After the impromptu wardrobe change they entered the restaurant and took a seat. 

"So then my dear Lucy, I was able to see a bit of your magic back there but I would very much like to know what else you can do!" Alastor said as soon as they were both seated. A waiter came over and he ordered coffee for both of them.

"And why should I tell you all about my power hm? I barley know you aside from your name." she said, not all that willing to give away her personal info to a stranger.

"Haha! Quite the cautious one aren't you!? I'm not asking for any secrets to be spilled, simply wanting to know what you use it for what your capable of that sort of thing." he defended himself. Lucy thought about it for a second before deciding to answer.

"Well, what i will tell is that I mostly deal with people's luck, chance, and fate. I can mess with their mental state, cause horrid nightmares and hallucinations, distort their perception of things.".

"My my! So you like to delve into psychological warfare then my dear?" he asked, smiling even wider.

"Pretty much. I can do more physical magic as well, levitating, pyromancy, i can make things fall apart," Lucy demonstrated the last part by pointing to the small vase on the table and Alastor watched as small thin cracks appeared and the pieces slowly moved away from each other, the water inside the vase still maintaining its shape. When Lucy pulled her finger away the pieces of glass fell to the table and the water spilled.

"Well that is and interesting trick! You'll have to show me how to do it someday!"

"Maybe."

Alastor had decided to order some food, asking for his 'usual', he offered to order for her but she declined, surprisingly she wasn't all that hungry. What she was though was parched, practically feeling degraded, constantly gulping down water as Alastor ate his food. His food was nothing more than a raw cut of meat she had a feeling she knew where it came from, especially after he said that meat is always 'fresh' after an extermination.

"What extermination?" Lucy asked curiously and she drank another glass of water, not noticing the small blossoms staring to grow all over her hair.

"Oh that's right you must have missed the whole event seeing how you just arrived and all! The extermination is an annual event you see, every New Year's eve angel from heaven descend upon us and slaughter any sinner unlucky enough to cross there path! Sending them to their final deaths! Its rather fun to listen to the screams and pleas for mercy!"

Lucy stared at Alastor in disbelief. The idea of Angels killing people even if they were demons in Hell, just seemed insane to her. Then again it would explain all the dead bodies filling the streets.

"But why?"

"Overpopulation! Yes it seems morality amongst the living has gone down hill and so more people end up here than heaven and we're a bit overcapacity, so the exterminators come down every year to thin the heard, make room for more." he answered as he finished his meal. "Of course I don't have to worry about it being an overlord and such, as if an exterminator would even dare confront me, though that would make some good entertainment!" he rambled on.

"Overlord? Whats that?" Lucy asked as she started plucking the small flowers from her hair, having finally taken notice of them, at lease plucking these ones didn't hurl like the one attached to her scalp.

"Why that's me my dear! Its the highest rank a sinner can get down here! Being an overlord means having money, power, influence, safety and respect, not that I need any of those!".

"So your a pretty big deal then?" she asked in an amused tone.

"The biggest! I'm one of the most well known and popular man in all of Hell! Millions tune in to hear my broadcasts, and I have quite the large social circle..." Alastor continued to boast about himself as Lucy finished her tenth refill of water.

With Alastor's meal and boasting done they left the restaurant and walked back out into the city. Alastor had offered to show her around, and Lucy decided to accept, seeing as she had not disliked her time with him so far. They walked and talked for awhile, Alastor showing her places he was fond of, telling her about a few 'rules' for living down here. Lucy would admit she was having a good time.

"So my dear Lucy, I've been meaning to ask! What did you do to end up down here!? I highly doubt you have all that magic just to have it! Come now do entertain me!" Alastor asked as they came to a stop at an intersection. Lucy was about to answer, not seeing a problem with sharing her sins, when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Well look at this! The radio deer got himself a doe huh? Never expected an old man like you was even capable of getting a date! Ha!" came a loud voice from behind them. Lucy saw Alastor's smile change, contorting a bit as his red eyes narrowed. Turning around to see what had changed his mood Lucy was a bit shocked by what she saw.

Before Lucy was a tall man with a TV set for a head. The TV man was just as tall as Alastor himself, with red eyes staring right back at her. Lucy could feel Alastor's grip on her tighten slightly.

"Hn. To what do i owe the displeasure of this encounter?" Alastor asked, his voice accompanied by distorted radio static.

"No need to be so rude stag. Just trying to make friendly conversation. You must admit it's rare sight to see you out with a dame. What's your name doll? I'm Vox, One of the most popular and powerful Overlords in all of Hell! Everyone knows my name and now you do too." the TV smugly said, a grin on his pixel face. Before she could answer Lucy was once again interrupted.

"I do believe here's no reason for her to tell you her name. Now if you'll excuse us we really must be going, we have nowhere to be, it's just that being around you can ruin any situation." and with that said Alastor took Lucy by the arm and lead her away.

Vox stayed put seeing no real reason to follow after, he had his own business to see to anyway. Though he will admit Alastor did know how to pick a cute girl.

As the two left the TV headed overlord behind, Lucy could tell Alastor was not in a good mood anymore. His grip on her arm was tight, and he seemed to be taking her to no set location, just seeming to want to be away from the other man as far as possible.

"So who was that guy anyway?" she decided to ask not liking the silence that taken over.

"Never you mind my dear, no one you need to think about." was all he replied. He pulled her closer to his side and refused to loosen his grip on her.

Lucy began to question if being with Alastor was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know i already rewritten this but its more of just adding to the story rather than actually rewriting it as I felt that I didn't flesh out Lucy enough or explore her powers enough either so I'm going to add some of that stuff in.


	2. Dreams and Bloody Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning cannibalism

Lucy and Alastor finally came to a stop in a park. She was surprised they even had parks in Hell, complete with trees flowers and a cobblestone walking path. The witch noticed Alastor's face begin to soften and the dark aura around him dissipate. He turned to look down at Lucy with his signature smile.

"I apologize for my behavior back there my darling! What a truly annoying man! Honestly he sure did damper my mood! Ah but now that we're away from him it's brightening right up again! Now then let's have a seat an continue our talk in peace shall we!" he said as he lead her to a bench along the path.

At Alastor's insistence Lucy spoke of her time alive, or at lease her time studying magic. She was only about 12 when she started, rebellion fueling her to study witchcraft and other dark things. How she used her new found power to strike down those that she felt had wronged her. Classmates and teachers alike becoming injured by freak accidents, nosy neighbors being forced to move out due to some sort of infestation in their homes. She had even caused a few deaths never once having to get her hands dirty.

"Hahaha! Marvelous sweetheart! You truly do belong down here! You know it's not often that someone in this modern era practices magic. No their to preoccupied watching those annoying idiot boxes and playing there 'video games' to even think about picking up a spell book! It is quite nice to know there are young people like you out there who take the time to actually learn and pick up a book!" Alastor ranted out.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at Alastor's little rant. He almost sounded like an old grandpa complaining about modern technology and making a "back in my day!" argument.

Alastor looked at Lucy, finding her little laugh charming. He saw himself as quite a lucky man at the moment. What was usually a rather mundane holiday for him was suddenly filled with pleasant conversations and entertainment. Lucy was a very interesting person. A witch in the modern day with powerful magic and the knowledge and skill to properly use it, how could he not be interested in getting to know her.

As they sat and talked Lucy noticed the sound of children at play. Turning around she saw that there was a play ground with many kids running and playing around it.

"So there are kids in Hell too?"

"Of course! Youth does not save you from punishment for your sins! But I believe those were born here!" Alastor informed the girl.

"You can have kids in down here?"

"Yes indeedy. Although most people that have children are the original demons us sinners can have kids as well granted we've been here long enough." he explained to her.

"Really? So do you have any then? I'm sure you've been here long enough to have some."

"Hahaha! Absolutely not my dear! Children are not nor have ever been on my agenda! They simply wouldn't fit into my lifestyle! Now enough about children, I'm far more interested in hearing about you some more!" the deer said steering the conversation back into the subject at hand.

Lucy looked at the demonic children playing for a few moments more. They reminded her of her younger sister who was only five at the moment wondering if she was going to be okay without her. She didn't want her parents ruining her life like they did hers and secretly hoped she would read her books and try to learn magic too.

The afternoon went on and soon purple started to mix into the red of the sky, Lucy soon realized night was upon them. That's when it hit her _"Where am I going to stay from now on?"_. She was newly dead and in Hell and had nothing to her except her magic and flowers growing out of her hair.

"My look at the time, its gotten quite late hasn't it!?" Alastor said as he looked at the sky. "Time truly does fly by when your having fun! Well then shall we go?" he said as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Go where exactly?" she asked as she linked her arm with his.

"To my place my dear! After all it would be very ungentlemanly of me to leave a young lady alone on the streets a night! Come, come!" he answered as with one snap of his fingers they were engulfed in darkness and then suddenly in a new location. "And here we are! Welcome to my humble abode!".

Lucy looked up and did not agree with the use of the word humble. Before her stood a tall structure that looked like a mash up of a New Orleans mansion and a stilt house you'd only see in a bayou. It looked both immaculate and condemned at the same time but still imposing all together.

Alastor lead her up the creaky steps and through a pair of ornate french doors into an old fashioned foyer. Lucy took note of her new surroundings. The house was decorated the same way an old person would keep their house. Furniture that looked like it was from the 20s, old wallpaper, grandfather clock, and a lot of mounted animal heads.

"You kill those yourself?" Lucy asked as she looked at the head, feeling like they were looking right back.

"Yes I did actually! I've always been an avid hunter, even when alive! Never takes me more then one shot to put them down! And the meat is always delicious!" he boasted loudly. "Well then my darling, allow me to show you to the guess room! Come, this way!" he said as he swiftly rose from the couch and walked to the stairs.

The stairs to the second floor were dark and uninviting, looking like they haven't been maintained for years. After cautiously climbing them Alastor walked her down a long hallway, too long to be considered normal, and showed her to a dark stained door.

"Here we are! Though I should warn you I never have overnight guests all that much so the room might be a bit unprepared!" he informed her.

The room itself was fine, definitely in need of a dusting. Floral wallpaper, a canopy bed on one side wardrobe on the other, end tables, vanity, curtains, a typical bedroom. And of course all of it was red.

"And here we are! A room fit for a lady! I do hope you find it comfortable!" Alastor said from behind her. "Now then, I'll allow you to get situated! I'll come to fetch at dinner time!" and with that said he closed the door and left her to her own devices.

Now alone Lucy let out a deep sigh. The fact that she was now dead and in Hell finally sinking in completely. She went to the bed and fell back on it staring into nothing. Her hair grew back to its normal length as she made contact with the mattress, falling over the side like a blue waterfall. She was suddenly so tired and wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But she was starting to wonder if that was a good idea. If she fell asleep then there was a good chance she would dream, and dreaming was the last thing she wanted to happen right now.

Whenever Lucy dreamed she was unable to wake up until it was over. Her dreams were like stories, metaphorical journeys and often prophetic in some ways. She had no choice but to sit through them until completion, they enjoyed an audience, nothing could wake her not any type of shaking or yelling could stir her. Her mother once tried praying and that almost worked but it eventually lead to her mom suffering horrid nightmares and end up having to see a shrink. They did not like to be interrupted.

They didn't just attack your dreams though, once when she was at a sleepover her friend tried to wake her but ended up having her ceiling fan fall and almost hit her. Lucy didn't like that but those that gave her the dreams didn't care for her opinion on the matter. She didn't anything like that to happen tonight especially since she had no idea how Alastor would react to it.

**...**

Alastor meanwhile had been busy preparing dinner. He always enjoyed cooking, but cooking for someone else was always such a treat. He was preparing one of his favorite dishes using his wonderful mother's wonderful recipe. He hoped Lucy had a liking for jambalaya, even if she didn't his cooking would make her like it, no, love it.

Once the meal was finished he walked back up to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. "Lucy my dear, supper is ready! I must inform you though it's one of my best dishes so do prepare yourself to be blown away! Hahaha!". Receiving no answer he knocked again only to be greeted by silence again. Opening the door he learned why.

Lucy was lying in bed fast asleep. Her lapis blue tresses covered in small blooms, soft breaths escaping her slightly parted lips. She was indeed a lovely sight. She was a small woman, her dainty feet unable to reach the floor as they dangled over the edge of the bed. Alastor couldn't help but stare and admire her form for a bit longer. However there was food downstairs ready to be eaten so he had to disturb the moment and wake the blue beauty.

"Lucy. You must get up, its time for supper." he whispered into her ear, though she didn't stir. "Lucy my dear. Time to get up." he said a little louder, yet still no sign of her waking. "Hm perhaps a kiss to wake the princess! hahaha!" he joked, though he would not actually commit the act, he was no vulgar molester.

Alastor had resorted to taking Lucy by the shoulders and gently shaking her, yet she still showed no sign of waking, or even being disturbed by the action. He had noticed the his action had moved her dress sleeve, revealing her shoulder. Her pale, soft, delectable looking shoulder.

 _"No no! that would be awfully rude of me to do to a guest!"_ he thought as he looked away. But then he looked back. Lucy appeared to be a heavy sleeper. And he had oh so graciously opened his home to a complete stranger, it was only acceptable that he be given something in return for his generosity. They were also already dead after all so it wasn't like he was committing murder.

He moved closer and proceeded to loom over the sleeping girl for a moment before moving his head over to her exposed neck and shoulder. Alastor inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. _"Like a fresh bouquet."_ and with that thought his sharp teeth sunk in.

Alastor was in deep euphoria, drinking every last drop of blood he could from the bite mark. He was amazed that Lucy still had not stirred, not a single bit. His teeth sunk even deeper into her flesh before ripping out a large chunk and swallowing it whole.

 _"Delicious, delicious, oh so sweet and delicious."_ Alastor thought as he licked his lips. He stared down at the still sleeping girl under him. Oh how beautiful he thought she looked covered in blood. If he wanted he could just gobble all of her up. However he soon took notice of flowers starting to grow from her wound, and soon the flesh itself starting to heal. Alastor was indeed a very lucky man.

_*Cough*_

Alastor felt a tickle in his throat. _*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*._ Soon Alastor was clutching his neck unable to stop coughing. When another came so too did a pink petal from his mouth.

Alastor's Stomach hurt. His lungs hurt. His throat hurt. Everything inside him was hurting. He couldn't stop coughing, couldn't stop the blood and flowers from coming out of his mouth. He couldn't breath.

His shadows and minions danced about the room mindlessly as there was nothing they could do for their master. His tentacles whipped around in a frenzy. He had fallen to his knees as the coughing continued. Alastor managed to look up at Lucy's sleeping form. How was she doing this? Was she doing this on purpose? Was it a spell for defense? He needed to know. She needed to wake up.

Alastor could no longer take in anymore breaths. His lungs felt heavy and his body soon went limp. _"She was truly delicious."_ were his final thoughts as the room went black.

**...**

Lucy woke with a start, jolting upright in bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and soon she realized she was still in Hell in Alastor's house. _"So it wasn't a dream. Still dead and in Hell. For all eternity."_. She sat in bed for a long while taking it all in. The sky outside was a bright pinkish red, and she could here birds chirping, indicating it was morning. Her second day in Hell had arrived.

Finally deciding to get out of bed Lucy felt a wetness on her feet. Looking at what it could be she saw that her foot was now covered in blood. It wasn't just her foot though, on the floor by the bed was a puddle of blood, bile and flowers.

Seeing such a sight sent her into shock as she had no idea how this could happen. Then she felt more wetness but this time on her clothes. Inspecting the nightgown given to her Lucy saw that it to was covered in blood, her blood. She began to shake in fear not knowing what was going on what could have caused this.

She slowly and shakily rose from the bed and tried to make her way to the door on her quivering legs without slipping on the blood. She made it and when she opened the door she saw that Alastor was in the hall having made his way to her her room to wake her up.

"Good morning my dear! Did you sleep well!?" the overlord asked in a joyful tone.

"I-uh=-" Lucy tried to speak but was too shocked to say anything.

"My dear you appear to have blood on you are you alright?"

"I...I don't know...there's...all over." she stammered out absently pointing to the bedroom.

Alastor went around her and into the room to inspect. He took notice of the pool of blood and flowers and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. He had only just recovered from last nights ordeal and was hoping to get things cleaned up before Lucy had awoken but no such luck. However he couldn't admit to it without causing suspicion on his end so he told a little white lie.

"Oh my you must have been very sick to have done this. I would suggest seeing a doctor but the ones we do have aren't exactly the best."

"I-I did this?"

"It would seem so! Not to worry though I'll get this cleaned up for you! All you should worry about is calming down and cleaning yourself up! Come along!" he said ushering her to the bathroom.

He told her to take her time and that he would get her new clothes. Leaving her to herself he set about on taking care of the mess.


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten.

Lucy had spent a good amount of time in the shower scrubbing herself clean. She was still in a bit of shock from the scene earlier but the hot water had helped her calm down. As she washed she took notice of the petals falling off her hair and down the drain. She didn't think she get use to being a flower shop on legs. She tried to wash her hair but there was just too much of it.

While alive her hair was rather short and thin but now it was very long and thicker and she was just not use to it. Giving up on it she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She glanced at the bloody night in the sink and began to think. Did she really puke up all that blood? If so then why? Was that common in Hell? She supposed she would have to ask Alastor later.

Speaking of the red man she was staring to get a little suspicious of him. He was too kind and too eager to please her. There was only one reason a man would be so nice and it was because they wanted something in return. That was a fact on earth and she was sure it was in Hell too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you finished my dear? If so there are new clothes on the bed for you! And the mess been cleaned so no need to worry anymore! When you're ready do join me downstairs for breakfast!" Alastor said before she heard him leaving the room.

Exiting the bathroom she saw that the puddle was indeed cleaned up like it was never there to begin with. She then saw that there was a dress box on the bed and went to open it. Inside was a dress strait from her grandma's closet. It looked to be from the 20s or so and was a vermilion color. She put it on and it fit her perfectly, too perfectly. It was as if it was tailored just for her and instead of feeling flattered like most girls would she felt almost violated. How did Alastor know her size so well?

Heading down stairs she smelled the familiar scents associated with breakfast. Following the smell into the kitchen and saw Alastor cooking.

"Good morning again my dear! You're looking better already! I hope you're feeling well enough to eat especially since you missed dinner last night!" Alastor cheerily said as he finished cooking. Unlike yesterday Lucy was actually hungry rather than just thirsty so she decided to join him.

After eating Alastor attempted to make small talk but Lucy was not in the mood. She had grown suspicious of him and wanted answers.

"Why?" she asked in a low suspicious tone. This was Hell, a place for sinners, and Alastor was definitely being far to friendly for someone who was suppose to be a powerful overlord or whatever his title was.

"Hm? Is there something on your mind my dear?" he asked with a charming smile.

"This is Hell, and you're being far to nice for someone who's in Hell. What do you want?" she asked as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. No one whether they were on Earth or in Hell, would so graciously open their home home to a complete stranger and gift them a brand new dress without wanting something in return.

"My darling I assure you that there are no ulterior motives to my kindness! I am simply being a gentlemen, a trait hard to come by down here might I add!" was his answer.

"Bullshit. What do you want from me?" Lucy demanded, not falling for his charm.

Alastor stared at Lucy, and Lucy stared right back. Neither said anything to each other as the stood there for what seemed like hours, both thinking very intently as to what their next move will be. Finally the silence was broken.

"You. Just you." Alastor said in a low tone, smile and eyes thinning slightly.

"What?"

"I simply want you, Lucy. All of you." he confirmed

Lucy looked at him in shock. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I decided I wanted you Lucy. At first I just saw you as someone to alleviate my boredom for a while. But when I saw you sleeping last night, how beautiful and serene you looked, how delicious you tasted, I knew I just had to keep you for myself." he confessed.

"...What...what do you mean by 'delicious'?" she questioned in a low tone, not truly wanting to know the answer.

"I will admit to it, while you were asleep last night I just couldn't help myself but to take a bite, have a taste of you. You were positively delectable, your blood sweet and satisfying, flesh so tender and flavorful, I wanted to eat all of you." he said as his face darkened and smile widened. He loomed over Lucy as he spoke, as if he was ready to take another bite out of her.

Lucy was shocked and frozen in place. She couldn't believe that this man had just confessed to trying to eat her while she was asleep. Lucy felt her stomach turn as she gaped at at him. As they stared at each other fight or flight kicked in and Lucy chose flight. She attempted to run past him but he quickly caught her arm preventing her from leaving.

"Let go! Leg go of me you sick fuck!!" she yelled at him trying to free her arm from his grasp. She hit and clawed at his hand but he seemed wholly unfazed by it.

"My darling there's no need to make this so difficult. I understand you might be upset at my words but I can't see why you must react so strongly. I will admit it was rude of me to take a bite while you were asleep but in my defense you did not stir once and did not seem to feel a thing. You are perfectly fine now as well not even a scar on you." he explained to her as if that would make everything better.

But Lucy was not listening as she continuously tried to free herself from him growing so desperate as to even bite him. She bit him hard enough to draw blood but the stag did not even flinch at this.

She continued to struggle for awhile more until giving up figuring it was useless. Once she stopped all she could do was stare daggers at the overlord who did not seem too fazed by it.

"If you are calm now I would like to have a mature discussion about this." he told her calmly.

"Fuck you." was her reply.

Alastor let out a small sigh. This was not going as he had hoped but that was to be expected. Lucy was new and would obviously be on guard as well as not to please to have a stranger feasting on her. He would have to try a little harder to mend this situation

"I understand you are upset my darling and I do apologize for my impulsiveness last night but for now on I will be sure to ask beforehand." he said.

"What do you mean by 'beforehand'!? I'm not going to let you feast on me whenever you want!" she yelled at him.

"I understand you wouldn't be so keen on the idea but do please here me out. I want to offer you a deal." he enthusiastically said to her.

"A deal? I highly doubt any deal is good enough to get me to agree to let you eat me!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Now my dear Lucy I know that I have shown myself to not be a trustworthy person but I assure you I am not normally so...unrestrained. But from now on i will do my best not to do anything that would make you think less of me. Do please listen to what I have to offer." he asked.

He finally let go of her arm and Lucy took this opportunity to back away from him. She continued to glare at him and tried to think of ways to get past him and out of this place.

Alastor on the other hand was thinking of ways to get Lucy to lower her guard and be willing to talk to him. He was a bit disappointed in himself at the moment as he felt like what he did was quite a vulgar thing to do and he held himself to higher standards than that.

"My dear Lucy you have every right to be angry with me, I am as well with myself. I however do wish to make it up to you. Do please listen to what I have to say if you don't like it then you can leave."

Lucy had a feeling he was lying but if she played along then there was a greater chance of her getting out of here and away from him. He motioned her to sit but she refused.

"Alright what exactly do you have to offer?"

"Something that would benefit us both I assure you. You are brand new here Lucy you and I both know that. You are still young and naive on how things work down here and magical abilities are useful but not all that is needed to survive. You also need friends and allies as well as street smarts in order to build a reputation and although you are definitely smart you do seem a bit reluctant to make friends with anyone. But I can help with that!" he said suddenly becoming more enthusiastic.

"How can you help with that hm?"

"Well for starters I can offer you permanent housing! And trust me being without shelter down here is not and ideal situation! Secondly as an overlord I can offer you many things beside a place to stay you name it! I can give you money, influence, protection and even power! But if you'll like I can teach you a few things, magical things. I can give you anything and everything and all I ask for in return is to stay with me and allow me to...partake in you. If you'll like I will only do so while you sleep. Please except my offer my dear flower I will be nothing but good to you if you do."

He extended his hand closer to her, ready to shake and confirm the deal.

Lucy looked at his hand and then his smiling face and then back to his hand. She thought for a long time about it and couldn't help but agree with a few of his points. She was new here and had no friends or family to go to for help, she barely had any idea on how things worked down here and who was "in charge" of what. She felt that although Alastor was just making an offer she felt she had no real choice in the matter.

She wanted to just leave and brave the hostile world outside but she knew if she did Alastor would probably still bother her and continuously pester her about making a deal. She extended her and say his eyes widen and then pulled it back.

"You promise to uphold your end of the deal? You'll protect me and give me anything i could ever want or need?" she asked. If she was going to make a deal with him she was going to make sure she wasn't getting screwed over.

"I promise to uphold everything I said and offered my dear!"

She looked at again with a suspicious look not knowing if she could fully trust him. But she made sure he confirmed his offer just in case.

Lucy extended her hand to him and this time shook it confirming the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten and edited .

**~10 Years Later~**

Fireworks went off in the red sky signaling the beginning of the new year and the end of the annual extermination. Lucy had just woken up in time to see them, having gone to bed early since there wasn't much else to do during the extermination. Alastor was in her room as well, currently wheezing on the floor beside the bed. It was a normal sight for her to wake up to, Alastor wheezing and coughing up flowers after taking a few bites while she slept. She was already healed but her nightgown was still bloody.

When Alastor's coughing fit ended he finally got up from the floor to sit on the bed beside Lucy. He gazed at her for awhile as she stared at him in mild annoyance.

"You know I've been thinking I should just go to bed naked from now on since all my nightgowns end up getting dirty almost every night." she sighed out as she started fiddling with her long hair.

Alastor's was a bit shocked at her comment before asking her to "Please don't.".

Alastor was never comfortable with anything sexual and Lucy loved to tease him for it, a bit of rebellion on her part. Finally deciding to get out of bed and ready for the day. Making her way to the bathroom she looked over at Alastor and asked if he was going to join her.

Quickly getting up from the bed he hastily declined her offer and left the room. Lucy couldn't help but snicker at his reaction. Over the years they've known each other his reactions to her remarks always stayed the same. She showered and brushed her long hair before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Alastor was already down there drinking his coffee and reading a paper, like the old school man that he was. She joined him and they proceeded to make small talk with each other

It had been ten years now since they made their deal and things were comfortable with them. Lucy would admit though that it had taken a few years for them to get like this. She use to never want to be with him and actively ignore and avoid him unless she needed something. Over time though she eventually let down her guard with him and they developed a friendship along the way.

They got along well nowadays and enjoyed each other's company very much.

As they talked Alastor informed her he was going to visit his friend Rosie today and when asked if she would have to join him he told her no as it was purely private business. She eyed him suspiciously for a second before saying "Alright." and started enjoying the fact she would have some free time to herself.

Since New Year's day was the anniversary of when they first met Alastor always wanted to stay with her that day so it was a little surprising he didn't want her to go with him. But she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of a day to herself.

Ever since they started living together she rarely had time to herself. Alastor was a clingy man who always seemed to need her to always be with him. The only time she wasn't was when he was making a deal or other business of the sort. Maybe she could head out on the town for some fresh air.

**...**

After Alastor left Lucy decided she would to. She thought of going to Mimzy's club for a drink, besides it would be nice to see other people after being cooped up for the last few days. Mimzy was one of the few people who she could call a friend. Alastor had introduced them and they got along pretty well despite having opposite personalities. She herself was a bit of an introvert who liked to stay out of the lime light while Mimzy lived and thrived in it. She was also a very cheerful girl who was the life of any party.

As Lucy reached the club she was surprised to see it was rather busy today. Making her way past the line and inside she noticed the crowd start to whisper among themselves at her arrival.

"Is that her?" "The flower girl?" "The blue haired girl?" "Yeah that's her." "The radio's girlfriend." "Isn't she the Radio Demons wife?" "I think so yeah."

These types of comments and gossip was nothing new to her. Since she was always with Alastor rumors like this were the norm to here about them. However in the ten years they've known each other their relationship remained a purely platonic cohabitation. She made her way inside and up to the VIP lounge were Mimzy usually was when she wasn't performing.

"Hey Mimz, busy today huh?" she greeted as she saw Mimzy at the bar.

"Hello Lucy! Of course it is! It's the start of the new decade! People want to celebrate!" Mimzy excitedly announced. "So Al let you off your leash today? He's usually so clingy of you on new years.".

"Yeah well he said he had business with Rosie today so I'm free." she replied.

"Business with Rosie? Oh he's probably planing something special then!?" Mimzy said in excitement.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Well it is your tenth anniversary isn't it? I bet Alastor is going to do something special for it!" Mimzy answered.

"I don't think so, we aren't together in that sort of way." Lucy deflected.

"Maybe he want's to change that then?" the flapper teased.

Lucy looked at the blonde performer as is she had just grown a second head. The idea of Alastor in a romantic relationship was an insane concept. The red deer was a prude, uncomfortable and uninterested in anything having to do with romance or sexual. Anytime she had teased him his reactions were always the same just like this morning.

"Shut it you retarded bimbo!" "Fuck off ya greasy pig!" came angry hollers from across the lounge. Looking over Lucy noticed a man and woman beginning to start a drunken fight. Mimzy's face soured at the sight.

"Ugh I do not need this sort of shit happening on such a busy day. Lucy would you mind?" Mimzy asked as she went to get her bouncer just in case. It wasn't uncommon for Mimzy to ask Lucy to help deal with rowdy patrons that disrupted business. Walking over to the fighting pair Lucy made he presence known.

"Ahem. You two." she calmly said to them.

The two fighting patron looked to the blue haired girl only to immediately fall to the ground unconscious after having fingers snapped in their faces. A simple sleeping spell, usually she had to place her head against theirs to make it work but she figured out how to use it with less physical contact. The bouncer came to toss the two out to the curb and Lucy returned to her seat at the bar.

"Thanks!" Mimzy cheerily said.

"No problem. I don't get to use my magic all that much nowadays so it's fun to exercise it." Lucy replied nonchalantly. Ever since she started living with Alastor she rarely got to use her magic. When alive she would use it on people who she believed deserved to have ill fate befall them. But down here Lucy never had a good excuse to do so. Alastor's reputation kept people from going up and bothering her, and since this is Hell everyone's an asshole and already being punished so what was there for her to do. Life was fine for her, but also a bit stagnant.

Lucy soon left the club, becoming uncomfortable with the growing crowd. She decides to go for a walk and enjoy some alone time. She was in the more modern part of the city where her reputation as Alastor's supposed wife didn't really follow her.She thought back to her conversation with Mimzy and wondered if there was any truth to her teasing. If there was any way Alastor was capable of anything romantic. He was certainly charming but definitely not a flirt.

Suddenly she was taken from her thoughts by the sound of a loud car horn. Turning around she saw a very familiar limo coming towards her.

The window to the limo rolled down reveling Vox in all his TV headed glory. Over the years he had become a bit of a stalker for her. Apparently he liked the idea of constantly harassing her because she was 'the Radio's doe'.

"Heya doll! Out on your own today? Need a friend?" Vox asked in a flirtatious manner.

"No Vox I don't." she answered, annoyed.

"Always so cold to me yet we've known each other for so long." he said in a fake sad tone.

"Well you are very annoying to be around so you don't make it hard for me to decline." she said with a bit of snark.

"Me annoying!? And not that stag past his expiration date!? You certainly have the strangest taste in men sweetheart."

"We're all technically past our expiration dates down here. And yes Alastor can be very annoying as well but not to your extent."

"Heh! You'll get tired of him soon doll. And when you're done being his doe feel free to come look for me." and with that the limo drove off. Lucy thought it was funny how Vox thought she could just leave Alastor.

They've had many interactions like this over the years, Vox liking to get under the Alastor's skin with his shameless flirting with her. The TV knew Alastor hated seeing them together and he took every opportunity to annoy the red stag. She will admit it was a bit funny sometimes but other's she just wanted to leave and avoid a fight between the two.

After the limo was out of view Lucy decided to just head home. She was starting to feel mentally exhausted with all the talking that happened today and just wanted to lie down. Besides she had a feeling Alastor was indeed planning something since it was their tenth after all.

She just wish she had an idea of what he would be doing.


	5. Anniversary Present

Lucy had just gotten home and had collapsed on the living room sofa. On her walk home her mind had wondered to old memories of her time alive. Very specific memories. The ones of her very own death.

She couldn't help but to start remembering such things on this day. Even though it was the day she met Alastor it was also the day she died. No matter how many years past they were still clear to her and still brought up many feelings. Anger, betrayal, sadness, pain, and other negative emotions. Despite Alastor always trying to do something extravagant for her on this day over the years the feeling never did go away. Her mind always went back to _Him_.

Noah. Noah, Noah, Noah, fucking **Noah**. The boy that brought her death. The stupid good little boy from across the street that had always been a constant in her life. She hated thinking of him, of his stupid sniveling face as her stood over her crying and saying how he "Had to do it for God.". Please! No matter what he told himself he committed murder and would one day end up down here just like her.

Alastor was the one to tell her that after she had told him the story. That thought often put a smile on her face. She will admit she was a very petty and vindictive person, the main reasons she started practicing witchcraft and satanism in the first place, and the thought of that boy going on with his good little christian life made her want to gag.

She never did bring up Noah around him much as he often got jealous. She thought his reactions were a bit cute when she did, especially when he tried to compare himself with the still living boy. Lucy was fine with how her afterlife turned out though. Noah probably thought she would end up in a pit of lava suffering for all eternity and not in a mansion with a comfy life and friends. She couldn't wait to see his face. But he will be down here one day. And when he is, she'll take great pleasure in enacting her revenge. But for now she will play the waiting game with Alastor.

**...**

Alastor was in a very good mood today. It has been officially ten years since her met his sweet blue flower and he was going to celebrate it the right way. The passing of time never meant much to Alastor since he arrived down here.

Holidays and the seasons came and went all the same, but for some reason the moment he met Lucy all those things suddenly had a bit more meaning to him. Perhaps because she was younger and only recently deceased that she still saw almost all the holidays as a chance to celebrate.

Yes Lucy did enjoy annual festivities much more than Alastor had initially thought she would. She wore green on St. Patrick's day and had many times tried to pinch him for failing to do so. Loved fireworks on the fourth of July. Loved picking out and decorating a Christmas tree and then exchanging gifts.

Halloween was her favorite holiday by far though, and not just because it was her birthday. Dressing up and throwing costume parties with themed treats and food, playing games and pranks. As a satanic witch one would think she would find no pleasure in such 'normal activities but you would be surprised.

New Year's eve and day were different stories though. For the past few years Alastor had tried to make their anniversary the best day of the year for her. Always trying to put a smile of her beautiful face and most of the time it worked. But he could tell there was always an underlining sadness to her on these two days. It was to be suspected though, these were the two days that were her last alive.

He new why her death upset her so, he too was not very happy with the circumstances of his own death. But Lucy's death was different from his in many ways.

The overlord remembered how she told him of the events that lead up to her becoming a resident of this inferno of suffering, how she was betrayed and quite literally stabbed in the back by someone she thought of as a friend. He couldn't help but become a bit jealous, the thought of some other man plunging a blade into her soft human flesh, most likely sloppy amateurish, her flesh and blood going to waist.

But Alastor didn't have time to think about that today and he was going to make sure Lucy didn't either, or ever again for that matter. No! Today he was going to put an end to her thoughts about that _Noah_ boy once and for all. He was going to make sure that from this moment on every new year's she would think back to this day and never that one ten years prior, and he had enlisted the help of his dear friend Rosie to make it happen.

Rosie was one of his oldest friends and someone he knew he could trust to help him in this endeavor. He practically skipped his way to her emporium out of sheer excitement. This was the last stop of the day before returning home to celebrate. He had already gotten ingredients for dinner and the necessary decorations and now he just needed to pick up one more thing.

Finally reaching the emporium he quickly made his way to find Rosie. Once he located her he made a beeline for her.

"Good afternoon Rosie my dear! Do please tell me it has arrived!" Alastor eagerly asked as he greeted the other overlord.

"Hello Alastor. And yes it has arrived no need to be so impatient now." Rosie replied with a slight scolding.

"I apologize for my over excitement Rosie, but today is a very special day after all! Been planing for months now!"

"Yes yes I know, you've reminded me many times. Now then let me show it to you." she said as she lead him to another room.

In a private showroom Rosie showed Alastor to a box she had left on a display. Upon seeing the box Alastor nearly ripped the lid off in order to inspect the gift he was so eager to give Lucy. After a inspecting it for a good minute he finally spoke.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Oh Rosie I new I could count on you! Always a woman who can get things done!" he cheerily said.

"Of course Alastor. I know how to get anything done. Arranging such things is what I do best after all. Although I will admit it is a bit smaller than what I expected."

"Perfectly all right my dear! Lucy won't mind such details as that. She'll love it for sure!"

"And then she'll love you?" Rosie teasingly said. She had always had a special interest interest in their relationship, finding it very delightful to tease Alastor about it. She has even told Lucy a few things about Alastor in order to help her get a bit 'closer' to the red stag.

"Oh come now Rosie, you know I don't expect such things from Lucy. She is just a dear friend like you or Mimzy. Nothing more nothing less."

"Hm. Well if you say so then. Here, all wrapped up and ready to receive. No go on the day isn't slowing down." Rosie said as she handed him the box.

Alastor waved goodbye and quickly made his way home. Once he had arrived he noticed Lucy was asleep in the leaving room. Alastor made sure to sneak past her very quietly as not to wake her. Over the years since he's known her he has come to realize that she doesn't dream every time she sleeps and when she isn't dreaming she is a very light sleeper that will wake up to any sound.

Hiding the present he made his way back down the stairs and gently rose Lucy from her slumber. Waking up from her nap she welcomed Alastor home.

"Enjoy your nap my dear?" he asked.

"Yeah it was fine. So what do you have planned this year hm?" she asked as she got up from the couch. "Do I gotta dress fancy tonight?".

"No nothing like that this year. It is our tenth and I thought we could celebrate at home today, a bit more personal and special."

"That does sound nice. What do you want to make then?"

"I've already planned on making jambalaya tonight! It was what I made the first night you stayed over! Even if you didn't get to partake in it."

"Mnhm I remember. Well then do you need my help?"

"Of course! After all a meal tastes much better when made with a friend! Come!"

With that said they entered the kitchen in order to prepare to celebrate.

As the afternoon turned to night Alastor and Lucy finished preparing dinner. Cooking was something they often did together in silence, talking wasn't needed. It was the activity that helped them bond in the beginning of their friendship, both having quite enjoyed it even when alive. Alastor had taught her how to make jambalaya, gumbo, creole bouillabaisse and other similar dishes.

She in turn taught him recipes shew new like cobb salad, stating he needed more green in his diet, and even teaching him how to make cioppino and sourdough bread. She had a talent for baking in general finding the process soothing and therapeutic.

She even made him steak tartare a few times knowing his love for raw meet. This made him guess that she came from a well off background. She was, comfortably upper middle class living up in northern California, and when she said up north she meant way up north. A county called Humboldt, lots of nature and old historical victorian houses and mansions, one of which she lived in.

Lucy told Alastor of her life alive in that town. Not much people or industry but beautiful forests filled with sequoias and redwoods. Beautiful beaches and cliffs that overlooked the vast Pacific. It was the only thing she liked about being alive, and really the only thing she missed. She asked Alastor about his time alive but he was a bit more secretive.

He told how he was born and raised in New Orleans, growing up during the jazz age (which explained a lot.) and how he worked as a radio host, just like down here. He spoke little about himself personally only a few tidbits here and there.

Over the ten years they have indeed gotten close. But how close? As the night went on Lucy kept thinking back to her talk with Mimzy, if Alastor really did want to change their relationship. Would she even want that? Would it even be a good idea? Her mind raved as she ate, but unbeknownst to her she wasn't the only one having such thoughts.

Alastor too was thinking about their relationship in the same manner. He wondered if there was a possibility if Rosie was right. If the present he had gotten her would change how she views him. Will Lucy want to be more than friends? Would he be opposed to the idea?

Despite his age he has never been in such a relationship before, not even when alive. He supposed he would just have to wait and see how the night goes.

They ate their food and drank their wine, indulging in pleasant talk and reminisced of the years gone by. Lucy had a smile on her face which made Alastor smile wider. It made him happy to know he was the one putting it there. He highly doubted that that Noah boy was ever able to make her smile.

From what she had told him about him he was an annoying twerp. But he shouldn't think of him anymore or ever again, because he knew he was going to forever erase his memory in Lucy by replacing it with a much better one.

They soon finished their dinner but continued to talk for awhile more. Alastor new that now would be the best time to bring her her gift. He excused himself and told her to wait patiently as he had a surprise for her. Going upstairs to retrieve the box he quickly went and brought it down eager to see her reaction.

"Here you are my dear! Happy anniversary!" he said presenting her the box. It was a small red box with a large black bow on the lib.

"What's this?" Lucy asked a bit amused and curious. Alastor only got her presents like this on her birthday.

"Well since it's our ten year anniversary and also ten years since you've been here I thought it appropriate to give you a proper present!" he informed her.

"What kind of present hm?" she asked even more curiously with a hint of playfulness.

"Well my dear you're going to have to open it and find out now aren't you" he said as he slid the box closer to her.

And Lucy did just that. She grabbed the lid of the box and slowly took it off. Peering inside she saw something she never expected to receive as a gift, especially not from someone like Alastor. Inside the box was...

"Meow"

"AAAHHH!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" Lucy screamed as she picked up the small kitten from the box and held it close, pink roses blooming out of her hair. The kitten was barely bigger than her palm with pitch black fur and large derpy orange eyes. It even had a little bow tie like Alastor's. "HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!!!!" she continued to scream as she hugged the blepping cat to her chest, close to her heart.

"I'm glad you like it so much my dear! A witch needs a black cat after all! But it was Rosie though who helped me find it. He's a special breed of feline, bred only to be used as a witch's familiar! And only found in Hell." he explained, very much liking Lucy's reaction to her gift. Judging by her delightful screaming this memory will forever replace Noah's.

Lucy looked at Alastor with wide joyful eyes and suddenly captured him in a hug. "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO!!! I LOVE HIM ALASTOR!!! OH I LOVE YOU!!! THANYOUTHANKYOU!!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Alastor was certainly caught off guard by the sudden contact. He had the urge to push her away not being comfortable with the physical contact but pushed that feeling down.

He let her hug him and just enjoyed how happy she was. Her reaction was everything he hoped it would be. However he didn't expect the the "I love you" part and didn't know how to react to that. Did she mean it or was it just said in the moment? He didn't know and didn't know how to ask.

Releasing Alastor from the hug she quickly turned her attention back to the kitten. She made kissy noises at it and cuddled it close as if it would disappear from sight if she let it go. She held it above her and admired it as if it was a baby rather than a cat.

"You need a name! What do I call you!?" she asked it though it obviously didn't respond. Lucy was in deep thought trying to think of the perfect name for the small kitten. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "Samhain! That's it! Samhain will be your name from now on!" she announced to the cat.

The kitten, now Samhain, didn't respond. Its eyes continued to stare in different directions as its small punk tongue peeked out from it's little mouth. The only reaction it did give was it's big orange eyes blinking at different times. Alastor was beginning to think the cat was not the pick of the litter, but let it go, Lucy was happy with and that's all that mattered.

That night as Lucy slept, kitten right by her head curled up close, she had rather decent dreams. As Alastor came in to feast he found it a bit difficult to indulge as the cat stared at him and despite the eyes not looking directly at him he new it was focused on him. He threw the blanket over it and tried his best to ignore.

It was just a kitten and there was no reason to pay it much mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Alastor get Lucy? Guess in the comments!


	6. A Witch and an Angel

**~Months Later~**

Alastor hated that cat. It was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Lucy's attention was always on it when it was around, and it was always around. It did absolutely nothing to garner so much attention yet it received it constantly. He was beginning to think his sweet blue flower liked the the furball more than him.

It was even more annoying at night when he tried to partake in his blue flowers sweet flesh. It would just stand there on the other side of the bed and stare. It drove him mad. He wanted to take it and give it back to Rosie so she can return it to wherever it was she got it from. But that wouldn't work. Lucy would hate him forever for it. Plus the darn feline had somehow won over Rosie as well as Mimzy.

Yes Lucy took that darn cat everywhere she or the went. He remembered when they went to see Rosie to thank her properly and all that happened was the two ladies fawning over the runt as it did nothing but stand there and fall over a couple of times.

He had no idea how a vindictively cruel witch and a powerful overlord could become puddy in it's stumpy useless paws.

Mimzy was even worse. She had talked Lucy into getting a camera in order to take pictures of it. So many pictures. She had gotten a more modern camera and had taken dozen of photos of the stupid thing. He hated it. God he hated the small rat.

Worse is that photos soon became not enough and He had often found Lucy sketching the cat as well and proudly showing the drawings to him afterwards. He had to admit that they were very well done.

There was something clearly wrong with that thing and he seemed to be the only one that noticed. It caused people to change. Lucy had a change in attitude as well. She was becoming a bit more 'religious'. She spent more time studying and making her own grimoire and reading old satanic tomes. She even disappeared for awhile into the more wooded areas of Hell and eventually came back with a large tree branch.

"For a broomstick." she had told him. Said it came to her in a dream. Said Samhain was the one to lead her to the right type of tree to use. She spent weeks forming the wood into a proper broomstick, the activity taking up her time so she couldn't spend it with him.

When the broom was finally finished he thought things would go back to normal and they could finally spend time together again but no. She started taking that stupid cat out flying on the broom because "He likes it" or so she said.

He hated that cat. Hated it with all his being. But he wasn't jealous. He was just annoyed that there was such an abrupt change in the status quo. But he had recently come up with a plan.

It was almost Lucy's birthday and he was going to make sure it was just the two of them. He had already made reservations at a restaurant and obviously you can't bring cats into a restaurant.

He was wrong. Lucy insisted on bringing the cat. When he told her it was against the rules she said it was Hell and he was an overlord, he could do whatever he wanted. Alastor couldn't argue with that. So the rat came with them

The year soon came to end and Alastor was at lease grateful his plan had apparently worked not a single frown appeared on her face or nary a mention of Noah as she spent the new years playing with the runt cat. Perhaps the thing wasn't such a bad idea.

As the year went on and summer soon came so did the inevitable heat and Hell did not hold back when it came to the heat waves. It was like living in the dessert and there was often no escape unless you could afford a good air conditioner.

Alastor most definitely could but obviously refused to have one in his home.

"I never had one while alive nor ever had the need for one while down here! The heat is something that never bothered me along with the cold!"

She wanted to his him after he said that. Honestly the main thing that annoyed her about him was his refusal to use or be associated with anything considered modern technology. He was often a very stubborn man.

She was at the bar with Mimzy enjoying a cold drink and chatting away. Lucy had just gotten rid of a heckler for the singer and was currently laughing about it. This wasn't the first time she got rid of an annoying patron at the club and was often reimbursed with a free drink for it.

Lucy never minded doing this either way, it was usually a simple task. Sometimes it was a heckler others just a very drunk patron that would either bother the band or performer and needed to be tossed out. All she had to do was snap her finger or wave her hand and the target was running out of the club screaming about the horrible 'things' that were after him or collapse at the nonexistent terror she had caused them to see. However she noticed that her magic was a bit more powerful ever since she got Samhain. Alastor did say he was bred specifically to be a witch's familiar so maybe that's why?

As she finished her drink she noticed someone approaching her. A regular of the club she remembered, Birdy Blithe, a bird demon. She fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"You're Lucy right, the witch Mimzy keeps talking about?" she asked.

"Well that depends on what Mimzy has been talking about." Lucy replied as she eyed the flapper.

"What? I've just been saying how you've gotten rid of annoying customers for me nothing bad." Mimzy defended.

"She said you can cause bad things to happen to people." Birdy informed.

Lucy looked at the bird demon a bit more sternly "Yes I can. Why?".

"I want you to get back at my ex for me! He just up and dumped me out of nowhere and not two days later he has some bimbo hanging off his arm! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was!? I want to ruin him! Humiliate him! You can do that right!?" she asked as she got worked up at the thought of her ex.

"Well I can, but..." she trailed off, not knowing how answer. It's been a long while since she used her magic in such a way, the opportunity never coming up very often.

"I can pay you! I have money! Here!" the bird said as she reached into her purse and took out some cash to shove in Lucy's face. "Please help me! The thought of him out and about all happy without a care in the world makes me sick! Please!" she practically begged.

Lucy looked at the woman and then at the money and then back to the bird. Well, who was she to turn down a lady in a desperate situation. She took the cash and then asked where she could find the ex.

**...**

Birdy was very satisfied with the results. The ex was conveniently in a crowded place and with a snap of her fingers was thoroughly humiliated in front of a lot of people. The bird demon thanked Lucy profusely, happy to know that her old beau was feeling the same way he made her felt. Lucy was pretty happy too. The situation reminded her of why she started practicing magic in the first place. Petty vengeance on those she hated.

A few days past since then and apparently Birdy had gone and told her friends about what Lucy had done for her and suddenly another person was asking for 'help'. The first it was another scorned lover, then a someone who wanted to get back at their boss for not properly paying them, and then someone who wanted revenge on an entire restaurant for constantly getting his order wrong. And all were willing to pay her to do it.

Lucy didn't know how to feel about all this. For so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like to use her magic to ruin others. It brought her back to her younger teen days and the first time she prayed to Satan to give her the power to bestow her wrath onto others. She felt very proud of herself and she liked the cash she was being given, having always been dependent on Alastor for cash. Lucy could see herself making a business out of this.

And she did. As the weeks past she found that her reputation of providing magical services had traveled further into the city. Soon it wasn't just people wanting revenge but other magic related things as well. Even though Lucy focused on dark and negative magic didn't mean she couldn't do more positive witchery. She can cause nightmares but also pleasant dreams. She can make people experience both terrible and good luck.

She was staring to give desperate gamblers good luck charms. Helping veterans to stop having nightmares and even erasing bad memories all together. It was strange doing that type of magic, she wasn't use to it having focused on the more petty aspects of her witchery.

"Is that her?" "Yeah." "Whoa so she really is real." "What do they call her again?" "The Blue Witch."

The whispers about her had changed from being Alastor's wife to being just a witch, a powerful witch. She had a new reputation that was slowly spreading all over the pentagram. It was a bit annoying that every once in awhile people would stop and point or stare, and it didn't help that she stuck out among the red on Hell. She could be seen up to a mile away.

Today she was doing some non witch related things, just some grocery shopping. She was walking to the store when she heard someone ask what has become an all to familiar question these past weeks. "Hey, you the Blue Witch?".

Turning around to see who asked for her and had to strain her neck to see their face. The one who called her was a very tall and lanky man covered in white and pink fur with four arms. "Yes I am. What do you want?" she asked a bit annoyed by her errands being interrupted.

"Um so yeah is what they say about you true? You can make bad things happen to people?" the tall man asked.

"Yes I can. Now what do you want done?"

"Can I ask in private, I don't want anyone to overhear." he asked as scoped the street.

"* _Sigh*_ Fine where do you want to go?"

"Um...this way." he said as he lead her down the street.

He had taken her some fast food place and sat at an empty booth. The place wasn't very crowded which is why he probably chose it.

"So what do you want done? I'm guessing from the way you're acting you have some sort of stalker or something?"

"No nothing like that...sorta. So anyway do you know who I am at all?" he asked

"No." she really didn't.

"Well the names Angel Dust, Hell's biggest porn star. You really never heard of me? Nah doesn't matter right now. Listen at lease tell me you know about my boss. Valentino."

"Valen..." the name did ring a bell to her. After thinking for a second it suddenly hit her. Valentino the overlord, she had never met him but she new of him from all the billboards and clubs his name was attached to. "Yeah sort of. The overlord right?"

"Yes! Listen he's my boss and he sucks! But I'm under contract with him so I can't just leave so I was wondering if you can you know fuck around with him. Not the kind of fucking I do but you know mess with him. Can you do that?"

"No." was her only answer. She wasn't about to mess with an overlord no way. Especially someone close to Vox, it would just come back to her and it might cause problems for Alastor and she didn't want to do that to him.

"Please! You gotta help me! I just want to take him down a few pegs. He's just such an asshole to me all the time! He acts like I should be grateful to him and worship the ground he walks on! Ass should be grateful to me! I was here way longer than him! He was just some random john I solicited! He wouldn't be where he is now without me! Using me as a fucking stepping stone then acting like I was the one who used him! God I hate him! Please please please help me! I have the cash I can pay please!" he ranted and begged the witch.

Lucy looked at the man. Angel Dust, for a moment not knowing what to do. He seemed so desperate and upset, not like all the other people that just wanted petty revenge for minor slights against them. The porn star was literally clenching his hand together begging for her help.

Taking his hands in hers she spoke "Angel Dust, I can not do anything to an overlord, that would be a pretty stupid idea on my part, but that doesn't mean i can't still help you. I can make your life a bit more fortunate than it has been since now. I can change the way people perceive you even if that's what you want.".

"I...okay."

With that she worked her magic. When it was all said and done she declined his payment, not feeling right taking it. As Angel took his leave she returned to her errand at hand, only to be interrupted yet again.

_*Honk Honk*_

Turning around and sighing in annoyance she saw a very familiar limo. As it stopped next to her and the window rolled down she rolled her eyes at the now cliche greeting. "Hey doll, how's it going?".

Samhain: [https://www.deviantart.com/heartbell96/art/Samhain](https://www.deviantart.com/heartbell96/art/Samhain-852447978?ga_submit_new=10%3A1597794807&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samhain is pronounced Sawin. Alastor is totally not a jealous person he swears.


	7. Fear and Love

All Lucy wanted was to go grocery shopping but apparently she wasn't aloud to. She was currently in Vox's limo sitting next to him and traveling to who knows where. How the hell did she even get in this situation.

It all started when Vox pulled up next to her on the street and tried to flirt with her like so many times before. He had said he wanted to have a talk and she brushed him off like she always did, but this time that wasn't going to cut it for the TV this time. It was surprisingly easy for him to just grab her and throw her in the limo due to his superior size. That was the thing that annoyed her the most. Stupid tall people.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked, voice full of annoyance.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet. Well sweetheart I've been hearing rumors going around the city. Rumors about a blue haired witch with flowers in her hair." he said this as his cyan clawed fingers ran through her tresses. "A witch that can cause certain misfortunes to befall people. And I was very curious as to who that could be.".

"Geez I don't know who?" sarcasm drenched every word.

"No need to be like that doll, just curious of this new business I've been hearing about. Who knows I might be potential customer." the TV said as he draped his arm over the flower demon.

"No thanks. You can drop me off now."

"Oh don't be so quick to refuse now. C'mon doll I guarantee that if you consider hanging with me and dump that old fashioned fool you'll be living at the top. Besides you're a pretty modern gal I'm sure that guys out of date style of living must be a drag to deal with. I can hook you up with all the modern amenities you could ever want! How bout it sweetie?"

"Even if for some insane reason I decided to take you up on your generous offer I still wouldn't, couldn't, I've already made a deal with Alastor." she informed,

"Deals can be broken, what sort of agreement did you two even make? I'm sure mines much better."

Lucy thought about if she should tell Vox about the deal. Maybe he'll be creeped out about it. Maybe he'll become disinterested in her and finally leave her alone.

"Well I let him eat me and he in return protects and cares for me."

"Eat? Oh ho! What a dirty girl you surprisingly are! Didn't think that virgin deer had it in him! Although I'm sure I..."

"Not like that Vox. When I said 'eat' I meant it very literally. He eats me. Consumes my flesh almost every single day. Could you do that Vox. Are you even able to?" she asked staring at him intently.

"I...nah I ain't into that kinky shit. You never seemed like the kind of girl that would be into that kind of stuff."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Vox. Stuff you don't want to know about."

Vox stared at her for a second before turning his attention to his mini bar. He made himself a drink and as he was about to sake a sip he threw the glass to the other end of the limo. What was in the glass wasn't his drink but a bloody black pulsating sludge with bits of flesh mixed in.

But when the glass shattered all that was in there was the alcohol he had initially poured. He then turned to the blue haired girl and froze. Her eyes were wide and staring directly at him. No, not at him, into him, right into the depths of his soul.

She moved closer to him and placed her dainty hands on either side of his head and pulled him close to her face. In any other situation He would assume she was trying to seduce him but this was definitely not that sort of situation.

"I have errands to run so I'm afraid we'll have to end our conversation here. May I get out now?" she ask in a calm voice, almost monotone yet serene. Shen then pushed him away from her.

Vox took a second to react put soon snapped his fingers and the limo came to a stop. Lucy got out of the limo and before closing the door she faced Vox and spoke again. "I wouldn't mind doing business with you Vox but it would have to remain strictly business okay. Have a nice day, and pleasant dreams." she ended with a smile, but it wasn't a kind one.

When she finally closed the door the vehicle quickly sped off and she continued with her errands. She felt like seafood tonight.

**...**

Lucy had just finished preparing dinner when Alastor arrived home, a bit later than usual. She greeted him like she usually did and he right back. But then he stopped and stared at her. She looked at him, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. He suddenly strode up to her and pulled her close and sniffed causing her to become even more confused.

"Your smell." he said a bit ominously.

"What about my smell? I just cooked if that's what you mean?" she asked.

"No. Your smell has been tainted. I can smell **Him** on you. That **TV**." the stag answered as his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Oh Yeah, Vox. He sorta kidnapped me earlier but it doesn't matter, I scared him off." the witch waved his concerns off. She attempted to remove his hands but he gripped tighter and pulled her close to him. "Alastor?".

Alastor felt sick, disgusted even. The thought that that annoying grimy TV had touched what was his made him angry beyond belief. His sweet blue flower being even in the same area has that man brought nothing but rage.

 **She** was **his** and no one else had the right to touch her, to even look at her! He wanted to wash away the disgusting scent of that man off of her and quickly replace it with his. To never let her out of his sight ever again so this can't happen again. To keep her close and never let her go.

"Alastor!" Lucy finally shouted loud enough to break him out of his thoughts and get his attention. She managed to break away from his grip push him away. "Geez you were out of it for a second there. Don't worry about Vox he just being annoying like he usually is. Come on dinner will get cold." she said as she returned to the kitchen.

The deer stared at the kitchen entrance for a second before following Lucy. They ate in silence that night night and when it was time for bed he had made sure to remind her to bathe before sleep.

When he entered her room that night he was glad she had listened and the smell of that man was finally off her. Alastor had the need to take her hand in his and hold it close to his non-beating heart. He didn't know why but he didn't feel like partaking in her to tonight, he just wanted to be close to her.

For some reason he felt like he wanted more from her than just her flesh. He wanted to just keep her close and never let her go. The incident earlier had gotten him thinking about last year when he had gifted her Samhain and she had said she had loved him. What sort of love did she mean? Did he reciprocate it? He had been unable to forget her words that day and had no idea how to handle them. Until today. The jealousy he felt at the thought of her with another man finally made him realize.

He was in love with her. Alastor loved Lucy.

**...**

Alastor was being quite cowardly if he had to admit. Ever since he had come to the realization that he was in love with Lucy he had been avoiding her like the flu even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her close in his arms. The reason for this avoidance of her was the very real fear of rejection. Whenever he saw he wanted drop to his knee and confess, to not hold a single thing back and let his deepest feelings be known.

But there was no certainty that Lucy would accept them. She could very well only see him as a friend and reject him outright. So he has been keeping away in hopes of avoiding this. He was currently at a speakeasy enjoying a very strong glass of whiskey. He had specifically chosen this bar since it was very far from his house.As he took another sip he felt like he needed to speak to someone about his predicament.

He most certainly couldn't go to Rosie or Mimzy, they would definitely let it slip to Lucy. No he needed to talk to someone he knew wouldn't gossip. And then it hit him. with a wave of his hand the empty stool next to him was suddenly filled by a very confused and grumpy cat demon.

"What the fuck!?" yelled the cat in a gruff voice.

"Husker my good friend it's good to see you!" Alastor cheerily greeted.

"The fuck!? Oh you! Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are just fucking pulling me away from a game like that huh!? I had a good hand too!" the cat yelled.

"Plenty more games to played later! Anyway I've brought you here for a chat nothing more so order a drink and let's get talking!"

Husk stared at the deer with suspicious eyes before turning to the bartender and ordering, the temptation of alcohol to strong to resist. As he drank he finally asked what the radio host wanted, having known him long enough to know that a talk with Alastor is never just a talk.

"Have you ever been in love Husker?"

"No." he replied downing a beer.

"Come now you must have at some point given your age."

"Shut it. Why do you care anyways? Don't tell me you're suddenly in love or something.

Alastor didn't reply, only taking another sip of whiskey.

"Holy shit you are. Didn't know you were even capable of that."

"I'm capable of a lot of things Husker my friend.

Alastor ordered another drink before continuing to talk. Told him of how he had developed romantic feelings for a certain lady and had no idea how to go about them.

"Just tell her." was all the cat said as he downed his second beer while Alastor finished his seventh glass.

"I can't."

"Why? Who are even 'head over heels' for anyway?"

"Lucy."

"The flower girl that lives with you? Then just tell her, it's not like she can reject you anyway." Husk said. He had only met the witch a couple of times but he knew enough of her deal with Alastor that she couldn't leave him.

"She can. And I don't know what I'll do if does." he lamented as he ordered his eighth glass.

"Get over it. This is Hell, we don't get happy endings, our endings already past. But if she does accept then be grateful."

Alastor thought about what Husk said and quickly downed his final glass. He looked to his friend and thanked him and left the bar, a slight stagger in his step.

"Holy shit he's drunk." the cat demon said as he finished his own bottle.

**...**

Lucy was in the living room petting Samhain as he kneaded on her lap. She had purposely stayed up late waiting for Alastor. For the past week or so she felt as though the red stag had been avoiding her and she was going to find out why tonight. As the clock struck 1am she finally heard footsteps coming up the porch. Getting up from the coach she went to the front door to confront Alastor. As he opened the door she noticed him stagger in and the smell of whiskey hit her nose.

"Where have you been?" she questioned like a nagging housewife.

"Oh never you mind there cher, I'm home now no need to worry." he replied in a Cajun accent. Lucy was a speechless at his voice. He had told her he was creole and from New Orleans but he had always spoke in that trans-Atlantic accent you would never guess he was. It was a bit weird to hear him speak without. Then she realized.

"Are you drunk? Haha I've never seen you drunk before! This is fantastic!" she laughed out, amused by the never before seen situation.

"Well I'm always glad I can put a smile on your lovely face there's something I must discuss with you cher. Come come." he said as he tried to lead her back to the living room only for her to have to do it.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" she asked as they sat on the sofa. Well she sat and ha laid down with his head in her lap, something he had never done before, then again she's also never seen him drunk before.

"Our relationship. We've known each other for well over eleven years now and my feelings have changed for you." he started as he looked up at her. "I've fallen for you my dear blue Lucy. Everything about you makes me happy.".

"Your drunk. You're just saying things.".

"I assure you I had these thoughts far before getting zozzled tonight. My feelings are true."

Lucy looked down at Alastor and he looked up at her. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to think. Were his feelings really true or was that just the alcohol talking. If they were true did she feel the same way? She didn't know. Then Alastor spoke again.

"Lucy. I love you."

His smile was small but true. Lucy thought back to her life before and after death. To all the times she has spent with the red overlord.

"I love you too."


	8. First Comes Love Then Comes Marriage

It had been a few weeks since Alastor had confessed to Lucy and he was still on cloud nine. He was the happiest he had ever been and he hoped he could remain this happy for the rest of eternity. He was currently lying in bed Lucy by his side.

They had started sharing a bed lately and although Alastor rarely needed sleep he was perfectly fine just watching her do it. He was wondering what she was dreaming about tonight, rarely did she ever share them with him but when she did they were quite entertaining, sometimes unnerving.

He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss before taking a bite. He didn't know why but ever since they became a couple Lucy had just tasted better, sweeter. Perhaps it was love that made it so. He loved her so much, and she loved him back. Alastor often felt like the biggest fool for not realizing it soon, they were practically living as a married couple already.

Alastor never wanted to be apart from her, to keep her close and in his embrace for all eternity. He loved her oh so much. And she loved him.

Weeks turned into months and it was their first time celebrating her birthday as a couple. He had taken her as on a romantic boat ride in a dark lake. She said she was worried with what he was going to do when he proposed if he was already doing something so romantic on just her birthday. he had only been joking but her comment had him thinking.

Should he propose to her? It never crossed his mind until now. The idea wasn't a bad one, and they were practically married already.

As the weeks went by he continued to think about her words. Did she want him to propose or was she in fact just joking? They had only been an official couple for a few months so would it be to soon? Did he even want to?

He began to ponder about the idea of actually proposing to her. In the mean time they had lived their lives like they always did. Lucy would often tell him about her 'job' cursing and hexing people for others. He always did enjoy hearing about it, she was always so creative with her work.

He had also taken up a new hobby as well. He had begone to keep the flowers he would cough up and press them. He was a bit embarrassed to show her at first but she had said it was very sweet. His dear Lucy had also become more artistic herself often she would draw but lately had taken up painting as well. She was quite talented as well especially with drawing objects, plants, and animals. She was terrible at people though.

Alastor had once confided in both Mimzy and Rosie about his thoughts and both had given him the exact same answer "Just do it.". It had given him a sense of deja vu of when he asked Husker about his initial feelings for Lucy.

And just like when he first felt about confessing to Lucy he still had his doubts about proposing. What if she rejected him? What if she was one those girls that didn't believe in marriage? But then all his doubts went away one fateful Christmas Day.

It was their third Christmas as a couple and they were exchanging gifts as they always did. He had gifted her a tome bound in human leather, perfect for making her own grimoire. It was so cute to see her face light up with thoughts of what she was going to write down first.

Then she looked at him and gestured him to get up to follow her. She took him to her old room to reveal something under a large tarp. She had told him it took her almost an entire year to make.

Removing the tarp she revealed a large portrait. A portrait of a great stag with flowers blooming from it's large antlers. It was painted all in red paint. "My blood actually." she had told him. It was apparently the stag was how he was represented in her dreams. It was beautiful. That was the moment his mind was made up. He was going to marry her.

**...**

_Bellum's Jewels_ the most expensive and exclusive jewelry store in all of Hell. This store only carried the most rare and precious of gems and accessories made by only the most skilled artisans and craftsman in the nine circles.

With such a reputation it made sense that it would cater to only those of the highest status. From overlords to kings only the most prominent figures in society could step foot in here, no ordinary sinner or imp would dare come within a mile of it's doors.

And that is why Alastor had come here today to find the perfect ring to place on his sweet Lucy's dainty finger. It had taken him many years to finally come to decision. He wanted to marry her, to be able to call her his wife. He could already see her in a wedding dress walking down the aisle.

Entering the store he began browsing the displays seeing what they had to offer. As he was looking he noticed he wasn't the only overlord in the store that day. The long red coat was a dead giveaway on who the person was. Valentino, the vulgar moth pimp. He wanted to just turn around and leave but he had a mission and he wasn't going to let the bug ruin it.

He tried to catch his attention but sadly the he wasn't that fortunate that day. The moth had noticed him just as quickly as he did and made his way over.

"Well if it isn't the radio deer. Surprised to see you in a place like this, you've never seemed like a man who had and interest in jewelry."

"My business here is non of your concern moth." Alastor said coldly.

"No need to be like that baby just being friendly. Just cuz you and Vox don't get along doesn't mean we can't." the pimp flirted.

"Regardless of Vox I still have no intention of ever being friendly with you."

"Aw come on baby don't be so cold. Who knows maybe I can help find what you're looking for. I am a frequent customer of this place."

"I assure you I am quite capable of finding what I want on my own."

"Hm well then if you're going to like that I'll leave you to it, I'm finished here anyway. Got a new choker for my sweetest Angel. You'd look good in one too though. I'll see you around doe." with that Val blew him a kiss and left the store.

"Hopefully you won't." Alastor replied but the moth was already gone.

As he was finally able to look in peace he was slightly disappointed. Not one ring he saw said 'Lucy' to him. This was suppose to be the best jewelers in Hell yet they seemed to have nothing good. He went straight to the owner and asked if this was really all they had to offer, not hiding his disappointment at all. However the owner did say they had more, in the private showroom.

The private showroom was reserved for royalty only but he would make an exception for Alastor. He lead the deer down a hallway and unlocked a heavy door to reveal the private room. The inventory was smaller than the public front room but he could tell all the pieces were of the rarest quality. As he browsed he still couldn't find anything. He was about just give up until he saw a display that was hidden a curtain.

"And what is under that my good fellow?" he asked the owner.

"Oh that? Nothing you want to look at that's for sure."

"And why wouldn't I want to look at it?" his curiosity was piqued.

"Well...it's a ring. But it's cursed...I think. It looks like a normal ring but it causes people who people who handle it to suffer from horrible hallucinations and bad luck as well. It's definitely not something you want to mess with."

"Let me see it."

"What?...But sir..."

**"Let me see it."**

"Y-yes sir."

The owner moved to remove the curtain to reveal a glass case and in the case was exactly what he wanted. It was a blue gem, one that he had never seen before, carved into a skull wrapped in black gold. This was it. The ring didn't just say 'Lucy' it screamed it. He could already see himself putting it on her finger, and it looked like it would fit her perfectly as well. Was this fate?

"Yes. This is the one I want."

"But..."

**"This is the one I want."**

Alastor left the store with the ring in a lovely box that was just waiting to be opened to reveal it to Lucy. Now he only had one problem left. Just how was he going to present it to her?

Alastor was getting nowhere. He had no idea just how he was going to propose. No matter what he thought of it just didn't feel good enough. He was currently in the parlor with a brandy in hand just trying to figure out how he was going to do it. He wanted to wow her, put on a show, he was a showman after all, but it didn't feel right. He didn't want to do it in a way that only entertained him, he wanted it to be special for her.

He looked at the ring box for a long time. It was the perfect ring and he just had to present it perfectly as well. He placed in on the armrest and tried to think of how he would ask her.

It was getting late and Lucy was already asleep. He supposed he should stop trying for now and continue coming up with ideas in the morning. Perhaps watching her sleep will give in an idea.

"Meow"

Turning his head Alastor saw the cat in the entrance way. How the cat got down here in the first place made him a bit curious. Despite being an adult now it hadn't changed a bit since they gotten it, still looking like a kitten.

"Perhaps you have an idea on how I should propose hm? Or perhaps you're wanting to do it for me?"

Samhain did not reply, obviously, but he did make his way towards Alastor. The deer was in no way fond of the runt, often still regretting ever getting it, yet for some reason it liked him. It would follow him around relentlessly whenever it wasn't with Lucy. The cat stopped in front of the lounge Alastor was currently sitting on, his stubby legs unable to jump up.

"Meow"

"I have no intention of allowing you up here. Now leave you are distracting me."

Alastor leaned back in the lounge and took a sip of his drink. He then heard another meow from the cat but this it was right next to him. Turning his head to the side he saw that the small animal had somehow made it onto the armrest and was now staring at him. It's eyes which were usually looking in different directions were now fully focused on him.

Suddenly the cat batted the ring box off the armrest and then jumped down after it. He began to try and bat it towards the doorway but Alastor quickly picked it up before he could do so. Alastor wanted to throw the cat out for having to audacity to do something like that, but then he started thinking.

"Were you really planning on proposing for me?"

"Meow"

Alastor stared at the cat, then the box, and then he remembered his talk with Husk a few years before. "Just tell her.". Was it that simple? Did all he have to do was just ask for her hand. It did work the first time he confessed. Picking up the cat he made his way to their bedroom and plopped the cat on the bed and sat down next to Lucy's sleeping body.

He gazed at her for awhile before finally deciding to lay down next to her and wait for morning to come. When it did and Lucy's gorgeous blue and white eyes opened she was greeted by Alastor's smiling face, like always.

"Morning."

"Good morning my love!"

"...You want to ask me something don't you?" she asked. He had a look on his face that reminded her of the times he had given her Samhain and had confessed to her. His smile wasn't as big as it usually is but it was a true genuine one.

"I do actually." he admitted.

"Hm?"

Alastor took her hand in hid and kissed her ring finger. He stayed for awhile before finally gathering the courage to speak.

"Will you marry me?"

Lucy could only look at Alastor in shock not expecting such a question to ever come from him.

"Lucy, will yo marry me? I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity by your side, hand in hand, as husband and wife." as he said this he pulled the box from his pocket and presented it to her. "We have have so far spent almost fifteen years together and want to spend another fifteen more and another fifteen more after that, and another after that, until the very end of time.".

He placed the ring on her finger and it really did fit perfectly. Lucy had yet to answer him but he he could tell what her response was going to be. Red roses bloomed from her hair and tears were staring to fall from her eyes. Her reply was nonverbal simply interlocking her fingers with his a small smile on her pale lips.

**...**

Up until the wedding Lucy felt the need to flaunt her new ring to almost anyone who showed interest. Rosie had commented that it took Alastor far to long to propose, stating she expected him to have done it years ago. Mimzy couldn't stop squealing in excitement at the thought of a wedding, bombarding Lucy with countless questions about the date and time, what the theme will be etc. Lucy was unable to give her any answers as she had not thought about any of that yet.

Lucy never thought she would get married. She had convinced herself when alive she never would, mainly out of rebellion to her parents. They had always expected her to end up marrying some rich and powerful big city yuppie and becoming a housewife and giving them a bunch of grandchildren. That was their dream, not hers.

But look at her now, getting married to a rich and powerful man and already living as his housewife. What irony. But she was doing it because she wanted to, not because they wanted her to do it. She had made the dress herself with Rosie's help. Alastor had also called in the help of one of his 'friends' Niffty to aid in preparing the dress. Lucy had only met Niffty a handful of times but new she was very good at sewing and very fast as well so it was a big help.

They got married on the anniversary of the day Alastor confessed. The had traveled to Devils City, a city a near Pentagram City where many of the hellborns of Hell lived. It was a mixture of old and new, well more like ancient than just old, and was far less sleazy than the pentagram. It was filled with old mansions and castles, high class shopping and non sketchy looking restaurants.

The wedding was held in an old conservatory greenhouse that held many dangerous plants from a place called Wonderland. It was beautiful, magical even. Alastor wore a red tux and she a black dress. Mimzy had helped do her hair, she was amazed she had gotten all her hair into one bun. Their wedding lasted from noon well into the first hours of the next day. Lucy felt like it was a dream.

They had danced and partied for hours, many of the guests being from the jazz age so they new how to have fun. Mostly Alastor's friends and 'associates' attended, she wasn't a very social person so had made few real friends in her time in Hell, but she still had fun.

Husk was the bartender at the reception, something he took quite seriously and was very good at. Lucy liked Husk, his uncaring and sarcastic personality was something she could easily get along with. She noticed Niffty spent most of the reception trying to look for a man to take home.

Lucy remembered when she first met the cyclops, she thought she was a lot younger due to her height but she was actually older than the witch by a couple of years. She thought Niffty to be has sweet girl but was actually a ravenous romantic always trolling for a new guy. When she tossed the bouquet Niffty made sure she was the one who caught it threatening the other women with a sewing needle if they tried to get in her way.

Once it was all over her and Alastor returned home, both were tired but Alastor hid it better than her. They laid in bed for awhile, letting the fact that they were now married finally sink in. Lucy took of her dress and although Alastor was a bit uncomfortable with it he said nothing as she did. Once her clothes were removed she returned to bed though Alastor was still clothed.

"My dear I know that on the wedding night certain...actions are to be expected but I..."

"That's not what I want Alastor. Remember how I always say I should start sleeping naked so my nightgowns don't get bloody anymore?"

"Yes, you enjoy teasing me with that line quite often."

"Well I was thinking I should finally start doing that tonight. I was also thinking that I'm not very tired tonight. I was also thinking how you most definitely want to partake in me this night, right?" she said as she moved her hair, revealing her her neck and shoulder. "I think I'll stay awake tonight.".

Alastor looked at her wide eyed. In all the years they had been together Lucy had never been awake when he had his fill of her. He pulled her close and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She in turn placed her arms around him. He inhaled her scent deeply and slowly grazed his teeth over her skin before sinking them into her flesh. She let out a gasp in shock but did nothing to stop him.

She tasted so different now. She was always delicious but now even more so. Perhaps it was because they were married now. They were now husband and wife, something he never thought he'd be or would ever have. He felt so happy, so loved. He had nearly eaten all the way down to her heart before stopping to catch his breath. He looked at her face and saw a smile on her black painted lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you as well."

Alastor did not cough up flowers or thorns that night.

Lucy wedding dress: <https://www.deviantart.com/heartbell96/art/Untitled-852973597>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed too fast passed I kinda want to conclude and start part 2 soon. the ring Alastor got looks like a Barbara Bixby skull ring. Also you tell me Valentino doesn't have a ring for each finger. Also also Val does treat Angel a little differently than in cannon due to Lucy's magic.


	9. Then Comes a Baby in a Baby Carriage

Lucy was so happy. She never thought she could ever feel this happy. Her and Alastor were currently on there honeymoon. They were at a very exclusive resort outside of Devils City, right by the beach, and for a realm of eternal suffering Hell had some rather nice beaches.

It was currently late morning and she was laying in a lounge on the sand staring out into the horizon watching as the red sky met the ominously dark ocean water.

Every now and then she would hold her hand to the sky and admire her ring. It was beautiful and practically screamed her name. When Alastor first put it on her finger she instantly could feel the dark magic within. She noticed the curses held within were quite similar to her own magic. sensing it was trying to curse her as well she quickly snuffed it out, it was just a ring after all. Still, it had a bit of raw power left, deep within the gem. Alastor really did pick a wonderful ring.

Speaking of Alastor he was currently on the beach with her but he had taken refuge under an umbrella and was reading a book. He looked so cute in his striped bathing suit that covered almost everything, a big contrast to her more modern one piece. They did not look like they were together at all. He did try to get her to wear one that looked like it came out of the victorian age, but she put her foot down on that.

Samhain was sitting with Alastor under the umbrella much to the deer's annoyance. Lucy always thought his jealousy of the cat was cute, he thought he hid it from her but she'd always known how he felt.

"You've been staring at me more quite some time, is there anything you need dear?" Alastor asked as he had taken notice of her watching him

"No, just admiring the view."

"well it is a magnificent view so I can't blame you for being so enchanted by it." he said quite smugly.

They stayed on the beach for awhile longer before heading back to the resort for lunch. They sat in the resort restaurant and ate in peace. Soon though Lucy took notice of a family of hellborns in the dining room as well, they looked to be owl demons and dressed like royalty, two parents and a tweenage daughter. The daughter definitely looked to be in her emo/goth rebellious phase sighing and scoffing at everything her parents said. It made her unbelievably nostalgic.

She remembered going on vacations with her parents. How as a kid it was the most fun she could have but as a tween she was just like that girl, scoffing and rolling her eyes at everything.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Alastor's silverware fell from his hands and onto the table. The question had caught him very off guard. Having children? It came completely out of nowhere. Never in their fifteen years together had the topic of children ever come up once. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? And no he had never thought of having children, never. A child would just not fit into his lifestyle. But then again his lifestyle had changed quite a bit from what it use to be.

They were married now. And married couples have children. It was only logical to do so. He had been in Hell long enough for it to be possible, and Lucy was powerful enough for it to happen as well. Were they ready for children? Did he even want children?

"Well my dear I will be honest, the thought of children never crossed my mine ever before. But I suppose if you were to want one I would not oppose you."

"I'm not asking for one, I was just wondering."

"Hm."

The subject was dropped but Alastor could tell it was still there in the back of her mind. For the rest of their honeymoon he would catch her looking at other families on the beach or at the resort, specifically ones with children. This continued even when they returned home, he found her knitting a small beanie that would only fit an infant and when he commented about it she simply brushed him off and said it was for the cat.

Alastor couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Lucy was well aware that he was uncomfortable with anything sexual, and was most likely trying not to bother him about it. He knows she wanted to have a child, it was very obvious, and he wanted to give her one but he couldn't. It made him feel inadequate, being unable to do something that seemed so simple. He tried, he really did, but in the end it was futile. He simply wasn't able to bring himself to engage with her in such a way.

Lucy never once faulted him for it, she understood and would often stop him since she knew it was making him uncomfortable. However this didn't make him feel much better.

Alastor found himself confiding in Rosie about his problem. He didn't know why, perhaps seeking comfort from an old friend and maybe some advice from someone who was always able to get things done no matter what.

"You know I do think there is a solution to your problem Alastor."

"And what might that solution be my dear Rosie?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Well Lucille isn't the only witch I've ever met you know, I'm acquainted with quite a few actually and I've heard about a few spells over the years."

"What kind of spells?"

"Ones dealing with reproduction. Ways to have children without the need for intercourse."

"How? Is that really possible?"

"Of course it is! Come, let me explain."

**...**

Lucy was sitting in the living room absently playing with Samhain while wondering what to make for dinner. Alastor had been out all day and she was feeling lonely. As she was about to get up and head to the kitchen the front door suddenly opened and Alastor came striding over to her. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. He was definitely in a good mood, a happy melody broadcasting from him.

"Here you are my dear!" Alastor announced as he pulled a present from behind his back.

"And whats this?" she asked as she took it.

"Open it and found out my love! I guarantee you'll be pleasantly surprised!"

She did, and was indeed surprised. In the box was a small little frock dress, sized perfectly for an infant with matching booties and hat.

"What is this?"

"Baby clothes of course! I thought it'd be a good idea to get some beforehand instead of waiting till the last minute to do so!"

"But I thought...Alastor I don't want to force you to..." Lucy tried to say but was interrupted by her husband.

"Ah no need for that my dear! You see I found a solution to our problem! One that will make sure we are both equally happy and satisfied in the end!"

"A solution? What kind of solution?" she asked a bit skeptically.

"Come darling I'll explain everything! I'm positive you'll be happy to learn what I have as well!" he said excitedly.

Alastor took awhile to fully explain what Rosie had told him earlier, that they could indeed have a child. Lucy didn't know how to react to what Alastor had just told her, she supposed she should be glad but there was also a hint of worry in the back of her mind. What if it didn't work? What if the child didn't come out normal? However when she saw the smile on Alastor's face she felt reassured.

The spell was rather simple since both were proficient in magic. Lucy will admit it felt a bit weird and she couldn't tell if it actually worked, it would take a few days before any sign of it being successful. For now they just had to wait but Alastor seemed positive it did work.

Sure enough a few days later Lucy woke up feeling nauseous and with terrible cramping. She barley made it to the bathroom to puke and that's when it was pretty much confirmed.

She was pregnant. They were going to have a child.

**...**

As the months went on Lucy experienced all the ups and downs of pregnancy. At first it was simple things she could handle like morning sickness and heart burn but as her belly grew so did the symptoms. Soon it wasn't just feeling sick in the morning but all the time, certain smells she never minded before now made her gag and foods she loved only upset her stomach now.

Not only that but her back started to hurt more and finding a comfortable position to sleep in was almost impossible. She also soon realized that when people say pregnant women are glowing they really mean sweating.

Alastor had been nothing but a wonderful partner through and she hated him for it.

Lucy hated Alastor, hated him with all her being. She wanted so bad to kick him in his stupid smiling face. How dare he smile when she was suffering, not a care in the world. She had to hold back the urge to chuck the book she was reading at him. She was currently laying in bed feeling tired and hot, her back hurt and she wanted to get up and do stuff but couldn't, all the while her stupid husband was going about his life as usual in blissful peace.

She was currently six months pregnant and she hated that fact. It was almost Christmas and instead of decorating or picking out presents she was stuck in bed tired and unhappy while that stupid red stag was as fine as ever. She wanted to hit him and tell him how stupid he was. The baby would constantly kick and move about and she had constant heartburn since all she wanted to eat was spicy food. She hated everything and she wish this would all just end.

"So my dear are you hoping for anything specific this year for Christmas?" Alastor asked.

"Your death." Lucy replied grumpily.

"I'm afraid that's already come and past love, I was thinking of getting more stuff for the baby, perhaps a tricycle?"

"If you buy any more stuff for the baby our house is going to end up looking like a Babies "R" Us. Besides I think it's a bit early to be thinking about getting trikes and stuff like that."

"I suppose I'm just excited for the baby to come. Its only a few more months until they come."

"Mmhm...Belladonna."

"Hm?"

"Belladonna if it's a girl...and Alphonse if it's a boy."

"Those are wonderful names."

**...**

Lucy was in pain. So much pain and yet it was worth it. Just barely an our ago she brought her daughter into the world. Her little Belladonna. She looked like the perfect mix of both her parents, purple hair and eyes pale skin. The newborn was currently nursing, uninterested in the new world around her. Alastor's eyes hadn't left the baby for a single second since she came out. As she watched the both of them a sudden realization hit her.

"What's your last name?"

"My last name? Well surely that's not important is it?" Alastor said as he finally looked away from their child.

"Of course it is. It's going to be her last name as well."

"Well my dear I don't even know yours so..."

"Holloway. Lucille Anne Holloway. Now that you know my full name you have to tell me yours."

"I suppose that is only fare. Alright it's LeRoux. Alastor LeRoux. Therefor she will be Belladonna LeRoux."

"LeRoux eh. I like it, it suits you perfectly. Alastor LeRoux...Alastor Bastien LeRoux." Lucy said as her eyes widened in another realization.

"You know my middle name? May I ask how?" Alastor asked as he was quite surprised by her knowledge of it.

"Of course I know it! Alastor Bastien LeRoux! The butcher of New Orleans! I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner I feel so stupid now! Do you know how infamous you are in the human world! There's documentaries, studies, research papers, even a shitty made for tv movie about you! They turned your old house into a museum about you!"

"My it is quite flattering to know how popular I am still to this day! And you know so much about me! This proves we were destined to be!"

Lucy couldn't help but be embarrassed, she had to admit she did know a lot about Alastor. She first heard about him on a tv special and thought he was interesting. She even did a report on him for her high school psych class. Maybe this did mean they were meant t be together.

As the new family settled into their new routine they had no end of visitors coming to congratulate them and to see the baby. Mimzy, Rosie and Niffty had all come to gush over Belladonna and shower gifts upon her. Even Husk had sent a card to them. Things where going very well for the family, despite the her nontraditional conception Bell seemed like a perfectly normal baby.

Soon word got out of their child's birth spread around the city, partly due to Mimzy and Rosie's gossip. Sinners all over questioned what sort of monster the infamous Radio Demon Alastor and the The Blue Witch Lucy had given birth too. However it wasn't just the everyday citizens gossiping about the red overlord's kid. Word had reached a certain trio as well.

"The radio having a kid huh? And I thought him getting married was the craziest thing I'd ever hear! And with that girl you stalked for years too!? This is fucking gold!" laughed a tall mad in a long coat. It was Valentino the pimp overlord, making fun of his friend Vox. They were currently at one of said pimp's clubs just relaxing and talking about said topic.

"I did not stalk her! I was merely using her to get under the Radio's skin." the TV headed overlord rebutted.

"Yeah sure, what made you back of her anyway? You went from bragging about stealing her away from the deer to never mentioning her ever again. What happened she reject you or something?"

"Nah just lost interest." Vox said, but that wasn't the truth at all. What made him end his talks with the witch was the horrid nightmares he had the night he last talked to her. Visions of what most people thought Hell would be like before they actually got here. He never wanted to experience such dreams ever again and so he made sure to keep his distance from the blue haired girl from then on. But he would never admit it.

"Aw don't be so sad Voxy you'll meet someone eventually! And if not I'll take pity on you!" said a girl with thick crazy multi-colored hair. Velvet, one of Vox and Val's good friend and fellow overlord.

"Yeah sure." the TV replied absently.

As the trio continued to gossip so did the rest of the city. The child of the radio demon continued to be a hot topic in the pentagram as it was very strange to think about the deer overlord having a kid in the first place. Many speculated the the child was monster, after all that's what the red stag was underneath his smile, and the blue witch was someone who knew all kinds of dark magic.

This sort of talk went on for a few more weeks before the parents of the supposed monster child finally deciding to take said child out into the world for the first time. When word got out that the child was a rather normal child it still didn't stop speculation of what sort of powers it might still have. Other than the gossip no one really said much more about the child and soon the subject was replaced by a new juicier story to talk about.

Alastor and Lucy had remained oblivious to all this as their minds had been consumed by the baby. She was all they could think or care about for a long time. She was there pride and joy and was the only thing that seemed to exist in the world to them. They were the happiest they've ever been.

Belladonna made them feel what being in heaven might feel like, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it so that sinners can have kids if they have been in Hell long enough, like if a sinner has been dead longer than they've been alive they can have a kid (If this was true in canon I guarantee Val would have a shit ton of kids LoL) And yes the family was Stolas and his wife and daughter.


	10. Family

It had been only a couple of months since Belladonna was born and Lucy was very worried. On the outside little Bell was the perfect baby that never cried or fussed, and that was the problem. Babies were suppose to cry and fuss and have tantrums her younger sister certainly did, but Bell never did.

She didn't even crack a smile when her parents tried to play with her, she would would react and play back but would keep the same blank wide eyed expression on her little chubby face. But those weren't the only concerns she had.

At only three months old Bell could already crawl around no problem. It had startled Lucy to see the baby just one day roll over and start crawling as if she had done it a million times before. Was it because she was conceived through a magic ritual?

The witch had a feeling that my be the case but she wasn't fully sure of it yet. Alastor too was showing concerns thought not for the same reasons. He was more upset that she just didn't smile, often begging the baby to show a little smile just for him. It was almost like he was in pain over it.

When Bell turned six months old on her mother's birthday Alastor went up to the baby and jokingly asked if she could say happy birthday to her mother.

"Happy birthday mommy." the baby said nonchalantly.

Alastor had nearly dropped her when he heard the words leave her little mouth. Lucy was not as composed as she had let her drink slip from her hand in shock. She gaped at her baby wide eyed wondering if she heard correctly.

"Did she just talk?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I...think" her husband replied. "Bell did you just speak?"

"Yes I did. I said happy birthday to mommy like you asked. Why?" the baby replied

Both parents had no idea what to do. Their barely six month old daughter had just spoken, and not in baby babble. She had the vocabulary of an older adolescent and seemed to not be phased at all by this development.

"Um how long have you been able to speak baby?" Lucy nervously asked.

"Just now I think?"

This moment was just the beginning though. As Lucy and Alastor got use to the fact that their baby was already talking, it was a bit harder for them to get use to her developing magic and demon powers as well.

Another shocking incident happened when Lucy was about to do laundry when she peaked into the nursery to check on her daughter. She saw her daughter sitting in the middle of the room talking to Samhain. No not talking to, having a full on conversation with the cat meowing back to answer her. Lucy new Samhain was intelligent and she to was able to communicate with him, but not have an actual conversation.

When Lucy entered and asked what they were talking about Bell said that Samhain was telling her how to awaken her magic. Lucy had to put her foot down and tell her daughter that she was to young for magic.

Alastor had also witnessed his own share of events. He had been putting Bell in her crib one night and despite her protests of not being tired he still told her it was late and time for bed. As he turned away from her and went to exit the room he saw her sitting in the doorway, once again stating she wasn't tired.

Alastor simply put her back in her crib said she would be tired soon and that she had to sleep now. This time he did not turn around and kept his eyes on her as he left the room. When he did finally turn away he once again saw her not in her crib but in front of him in the hallway. The deer had to concede and allow his daughter to stay up for a little while longer.

By the time Belladonna was finally one she was walking rather well. Their friends had grown use to her unusually fast development but seeing her walk was still a bit of a shock.

However this to be last development Bell would have. Despite all this Belladonna Elaine LeRoux was an average child in almost every other way. She enjoyed playing with normal baby toys such as blocks and dolls. She enjoyed drawing and painting like her mother and always loved to listen to her father whenever he was on the radio.

Yes Belladonna was an unusually intelligent child but despite all the shock she caused her parents they wouldn't want her any other way. She was their baby and She brought them endless happiness, no matter what.

As the next couple years went on Belladonna didn't show any more unexpected developments which her parents were slightly grateful for. It was late 2019 and a new decade was to begin in just a couple more months.

Lucy couldn't help but reminisce about her last twenty years in Hell. It was strange really, how she felt happy and more at home in a place of eternal suffering rather than up on earth with her family was. Her parents must be old now in their sixties at lease and her sister should be twenty-five by now. She missed them sometimes despite her relationship with her parents having grown sour in her last years of life.

What always made her feel really weird though was that her daughter was born in a different millennium than them. Lucy always thought that was an insane concept, to be the mother of someone born in an entirely new age, even if time didn't really matter when you were dead.

It was soon Bell's third Christmas and her parents had gotten her a tricycle, deeming her old enough to finally learn how, along with many other gifts. Being an only child meant being spoiled beyond belief though Bell never showed any traits of being a one. Belladonna was a surprisingly well behaved toddler, though that might be due to her above average intelligence.

As New Year's eve approached Alastor would usually do his annual extermination broadcast but ever since their daughter was born he gave that up in order to spend the holiday with her. He had decided to never miss any holiday or special occasion with her.

Alastor sat in the living with Bell in his lap as he spoke to his wife and discussed their anniversary. Ever since Bell was born they made sure to incorporate her into their anniversary celebrations.

"I thought your anniversary was in July? It's not July." Bell said as she looked up at her father skeptically.

"We have many anniversaries sweetie, your dad likes to celebrate every little thing. July is our marriage anniversary, but New Year's is the anniversary of the day we met." Lucy answered.

"Oh. How did you meet?"

"Mommy made a man get crushed by a lamp post and your daddy thought it was funny so he asked me to have breakfast with him. And then we bonded from there and then he ate me while I was asleep so then I tried to run away from him but then he sorta forced me to make a deal with him and then we got married and had you."

"Oh...okay."

However the questions did not stop there. Bell was starting to become very curious about basically everything, specifically magic, and Samhain not helping. The cat was all to eager for the tot to start learning. Often telling the little girl to ask her mother more about magic.

"Why do you do magic?"

"To destroy people I don't like."

"Oh, why does daddy do magic?"

"I suppose the same reason as me."

"Can I learn magic?"

"Yes when you're older."

"Okay...am I older yet?"

"No."

As the day went on Lucy and Alastor spent most of the time with Bell answering all her questions and indulging her growing mind. They both wanted to make sure they nourished her mind and never tried to stunt her mental growth.

Once midnight came and the exterminators ascended back to heaven the annual fireworks went off and Lucy and Alastor relaxed by the fireplace. Bell had been asleep for awhile now and the two were enjoying much needed alone time. It was officially the twentieth anniversary of when they met and Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Alastor had planned this year.

Ever since Bell was born they had incorporated her into their anniversary making it a less romantic affair and more of a family one. She asked him what he wanted to do and he said that he had something big planned. Very big.

"Oh and what is this very big thing hm?"

"You will see my dear but do be ready to leave early." he informed her.

"Where going somewhere? Where? Devil's City again?"

"I have no intention of telling you my darling! It's a surprise!"

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope! Now let's get to bed, trust me when I say we will need to be well rested!"

He says that but how could she relax now that he's gotten her so curious. Alastor was one that liked surprises but they never usually went on trips and when they did the destination was never a mystery. She trusted him though and decided to let him keep it a secret and they headed off to bed.

When she did wake up the next day she saw that Belladonna was shaking her telling her that they had to leave soon. She got up and saw the Bell was already dressed and prepared to head out. Lucy then got herself ready and prepared to leave all the while asking Alastor for hints on where they were going but he kept his lips sealed.

When it was time to leave he finally told her that they would be gone for two weeks and that he already prepared everything and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Two weeks? Okay now you have to tell me where we're going."

"In due time my love! But I assure you you will be truly amazed and surprised!" he declared to her.

Lucy put Bell in her carriage along with Samhain. "At lease give me another hint."

"Hmm well I will say this, water is involved."

"Water? Are we going to the beach? Are we going to the same place as our honeymoon?" she question but all Alastor did was motion that his lips were zipped.

With a snap of his fingers the small family was teleported from there house to a port. Looking around Lucy saw that they were outside Devil's City and when she fully turned around came face to face with a massive cruise ship.

"Happy anniversary darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't seen a cruise ship AU yet so I'm making one myself! I think I might make this a separate part. Maybe have it go down like Titanic but in Hell.


	11. Side Story: Final Night

It was a cold New Year's night and Lucy Holloway was sitting on her porch having a smoke. It was only an hour or so until the fireworks were to go off but she wasn't feeling particularly festive this year.

She was currently the only one awake and had nothing to do. Her parents and sister had all gone to bed early this year and had also shut off all the power to the house in fear of Y2K. She obviously knew something stupid like that wasn't going to happen but her parents were paranoid. She glanced up and down the street occasionally and only saw a couple other house with lights still on. If you listened carefully you could here the merriment and celebrating of the new millennium.

Lucy finished her cigarette and was about to head inside and do some candlelight reading when she heard a voice calling from the curb.

"Hey."

Turning around she saw her neighbor Noah smiling at her. She was surprised to see him out so late as he never usually was since he still had a curfew despite being an adult now.

"What?" she asked a bit standoffish. Noah and her use to be very close but lately he had been ignoring her and she didn't really blame him for it either.

For a long time now Lucy had been a worshiper of Satan himself and a practicer a witchcraft. Before you call her crazy just know that magic is real and she is very good at using it. Since she always felt close to Noah she showed him all her satanic and occult items and books and this had scared the naive little christian away, ruining their friendship.

"Um well, happy New Years. Are you celebrating alone this year?" he awkwardly asked, he had always been awkward though.

"Not celebrating at all." she replied.

"Well my parents aren't either. Y2K and all that has gotten them paranoid. They don't know I'm out right now hehe. So um doesn't seem right not to celebrate a new millennium so I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate it with me? There having a fireworks show up at the lake and I thought maybe..." he nervously trailed off.

I don't know."

"Please. I...I want to celebrate with you."

Lucy took a second to think about it before agreeing to go with him. They got in his car and drove to the lake the ride being a quiet one with neither talking or trying to start a conversation. They hadn't actually talked to each other in a long time since Noah had developed a small fear of her. Not ever since she showed him what she really was.

His good boy christian mind couldn't take the realization that the girl he had secretly admired for so long was an evil sinner. His mother always said there was something evil about her, having been born on the Devil's birthday.

But Noah would was tired of being scared of the girl he loved. He invited her out for the soul purpose of trying to convince her to repent and save her soul from the firey pits of Hell. Noah wanted to save her and have a future with her. With the girl he would often watch from afar and sinfully peek at through binoculars from across the street. He would save her soul from eternal damnation. But if he couldn't he would send her there himself.

New year's eve was the perfect night to initiate his plan. Watching the fireworks was a romantic gesture according to movies and TV so he was sure she would appreciate it. He hoped the setting would be enough to get her to listen to him and see the error of her ways. It was a new millennium after all, the perfect opportunity to turn over a new leaf.

They got to the lake and parked and got out. There were other people also there waiting for the fireworks to start mainly college kids and couples. Noah knew Lucy never liked crowds do they went around them and sat at a more seclusive area. They waited for a while until Noah stated he had something to tell her, something very important and took her a bit deeper into the wooded area surrounding the lake.

"Are you going to confess to me Noah?" Lucy asked. She had noticed he was acting nervously all night long.

"Ah...uh...oh...n-no no! Well I maybe...but I do have something very important to say to you!"

"Okay what is it? It's almost midnight, we'll miss the fireworks from here."

"Uh...um...well...I. PLEASEALLOWMETOSAVEYOURSOUL!!"

"...What?"

"I want to save your soul Lucy! Please let me help you! I know that if you renounce your evil satanic ways and devote yourself to God he will forgive you! It's a new millennium after all! It's the perfect time to do it! And then we can get married and have a family! And we can live blissfully until we join God in heaven for all eternity!"

"...What? The fuck did you just say?"

"I...want to save you."

"I don't need saving Noah." She said firmly.

"Yes! You do! You are damning yourself to eternal Hellfire! Please repent your ways and then we can get married and have a family together!"

"Noah, shut your retarded fuckin' mouth. I don't need saving. In fact I've already been saved, By Satan himself. Living under God's rule I was miserable but thanks to Satan I'm finally happy! I have power! I can even see the future! God has done nothing for for me but Satan has done everything. And like hell I'd ever marry a spineless twerp like you. I'm leaving."

And like that Noah's heart shattered and so did his mind. As Lucy turned away from him he took out the large kitchen knife he had been hiding in his jacket. He had made sure so soak it in holy water before hand. He ran up to Lucy and with all his strength plunged the blade into her back. The fireworks went off just as she opened her mouth drowning out her screams.

Noah pulled the knife out and Lucy turned around to look at him in shock. Noah was in shock himself but quickly pushed her down and plunged the blade into her again.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. I have to for god." he said through tears as he continuously stabbed her over and over again. He didn't stop until the fireworks did and the light left her eyes. Once he was done, he slowly got up and took one final glance at Lucy before heading to the lake to wash himself off. He then got back into the car and drove home.

A few weeks past and during that time Lucy's face was everywhere, posters, the news, milk cartons and even billboards. The police obviously came knocking on his door to ask questions, he had known her for a long time. But he sinned and lied saying he didn't see her that day aside from a friendly hello.

A month after that they found what was left of her. He could hear her mother scream in agony from all the way across the street. It was determined that Lucille Anne Holloway, who was in with a bad crowd at the time, was murdered by a someone with ties to the occult, perhaps as a human sacrifice of sorts. Noah felt bad he had to do it, especially for her parents. But her family healed in time with the support of himself and his family. 

They had always been close and often sat together at church. But there was small problem he had to worry about.

Hannah. Lucy's little sister ever since she was reported missing had always been watching him. Whether it was from her house through the windows or on the street when riding her bike everytime they saw each other that little girl would stare at him in an accusatory fashion.

But there was now way the child knew right? How could she? Noah chalked it all up to a confused child just wanting someone to blame for the loss of her sister she looked up to so dearly.

As the years went on Noah met a wonderful devout girl at college and soon got married after graduation. They were a match made in Heaven but he did make sure to tell her of his love for the lost Lucy and she was understanding, saying love was infinite and it was perfectly fine to love a lost friend. Noah felt so happy to have someone like her in his life, but he would admit he wished she was Lucy sometimes.

Life was good for Noah and he was happy and content with it. Although sometimes he would feel guilty over what he did all those years ago he made sure to pray and remind himself that Lucy had gone down an evil path and that she gave up her soul long before the incident. She was now burning in Hellfire paying for her sins.

He always made sure to preach to his children about the horrors of Hell, how there was no happiness to be found only pain. In Hell there were no flowers or sunshine no holidays and that every moment you were there it was only suffering. No amusement parks or TV, no birthdays or parties or any games to play, only pain and punishment.

He didn't want his children to have to endure that like Lucy most certainly was, for all eternity.

**...**

Lucy was currently enjoying a fun day with Alastor and Belladonna. It was a nice spring day and they had taken their daughter to LooLoo World and Lucy was currently riding with her on a carousel.

Their were only a few rides the toddler could go on but it was more about spending time together than going on rides. Alastor was not one for thrill seeking anyway and was happy to watch from the sidelines. This was Bell's first time at an amusement part and so Lucy was taking as many pictures of her as possible.

Life was good and Lucy never felt like she wasn't happy. She often wondered if she would be this happy if she still alive and decided probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using this chapter as a set up for Lucy's revenge and also I'm thinking of merging Happy Hotel with the Blue Witch and using the premise for Happy hotel for a different fic.


	12. I.M.P's New Client

Lucy was not in a good mood not at all. It had been a couple weeks since their anniversary cruise and it was that that put her in such a bad mood. It wasn't the cruise itself but what had happened during it. It was during the final night of the trip and she and her family were enjoying a nice multi-course dinner when it happened when she heard it.

**Noah.**

It was just a name someone said at another table but it was just the simple utterance of that name that brought back years of buried anger. It made her so angry the ship had nearly sank. Her husband had taken notice of this and they had to end the trip early making her even more angry. Even in death that bastard was causing her problems and it was affecting her family now as well.

She hated feeling like this, hated how after so many years and after having a family he had to ruin it. She hated him him, utterly loathed his very existence. She wished for nothing more than to go back to earth and torture him to death and continue it when they are both in Hell. But of coarse that wasn't going to happen and all she could do was continue to wait.

As the weeks and months went on she soon forgot about him again and was able to focus on her family which she was glad for. Her daughter to see her like before and didn't really know how to process her parents being upset and she didn't need to confuse her.

By the time Belladonna's fourth birthday came Lucy had managed to push Noah to the very back of her mind to she was able to focus on making her daughter's big day special. However occasionally Noah would sneak his way to the front of her mind and cause her mood to go sour for the rest of the day.

Alastor never failed to take notice of these times and always did his best to comfort and cheer up his wife. He had never met Noah before but knew that he wanted nothing more than to skin the man alive for putting his wife in such a down mood. He had watched for months how his wife would be happy one minute and then ill tempered and annoyed the next. She rarely ever angry like this and he knew it was all that man's fault and he wished he could grant his wife the satisfaction of seeing him die but knew he couldn't.

It was soon fall and his wife's birthday was fast approaching. Alastor had always been a man that liked to surprise his wife and daughter on their special days but this year he felt the need to do something different for Lucy. One night only a few days before her birthday he brought it up to her before bed.

"Lucy my darling, you know I usually like to surprise you on your birthday but this year I want you to chose what we do this time. Anything you want and I will fulfill it."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, I've actually been thinking about this for a while now but now that Bell is older I just want to take her trick or treating. Halloween is usually just about my birthday but I want her to experience the fun of the holiday."

"That sounds wonderful my darling flower. I think Bell will enjoy that very much. Let's head out tomorrow and get her a costume!"

"Yeah!"

And so the family did just that. They headed out to get Bell a costume for trick or treating as well as pumpkins to make jack o lanterns. All of this made Lucy feel happier than she had been in months and she was grateful that Alastor wanted to do this instead of some grand event like usual. As they went about their day and got Bell her costume, she wanted to be a witch "just like mommy." which stung Alastor a little, and got some pumpkins they could carve including a small one just for Bell.

After that they continued to walk around for a while enjoying the day. As they did it was inevitable that the family would pass one of Vox's many TV outlets and when they did Alastor made sure to push Bell's stroller past it as fast as he could, not wanting his daughter to become tainted by the idiot boxes. Lucy however stayed back to watch for a brief second having always felt nostalgic for the appliance. And she was glad she did.

" _Hi there, I'm Blitzo! The "o" is silent, and I'm the founder of I.M.P. Are you a piece of shit who got yourself sent to Hell, or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?!_ _Well luckily for you thanks to our company's special access to the living world we can take care of any unfinished business by taking out anyone who screwed you over when you were alive!"  
_

Lucy was entranced. It was like the answer to all her problems was just gifted to her by Satan himself. Alastor took notice of his wife stopping and went to fetch her.

"Lucy darling it's time to go n-" "Shh!!" she hushed him placing a hand over his mouth as she watched the commercial to completion. She then turned to her husband, eyes wide and full of delight a smile growing on her soft lips. "I know what I want to do for my birthday."

**...**

"Sir are you sure it's a good idea to use real spiders as decorations? I mean we did just get rid of the last infestation." Moxxie said to his boss who was in the process of letting loose a few spiders into the corners of the office.

"Of course it is Mox! It's more authentic and shows are clients we're willing to go the extra mile!" Blitzo answered.

Moxxie wasn't to sure about that but didn't question further knowing his concerns were just landing on deaf ears. He just went about decorating his own desk with the usual Halloween decor he had on hand. It was the early of the holiday the the I.M.P staff were filling festive. Moxxie did enjoy the holiday as well and it was his favorite out of all of them.

As he was setting up his desk he heard a knock on the office door. They didn't have any clients scheduled to come in so he had no idea who it could be.

"Hello welcome to I-" he stopped when he got a good look at who was at the door. Pale skin, long blue hair and flowers blooming from said hair. The Blue Witch. The Blue Witch is at their office door. "uhhh..." was all the imp could say.

"Is this I.M.P? I am here to hire you." Lucy said as she stepped past the shocked imp and into the office. She looked around at the other employees who too seemed shocked by her presence. "Well? Is it customary to ignore all your clients?"

"Oh um Hello I'm Blitzo founder of I.M.P how can we be of service to you?" Blitzo said not wanting to upset the wife of the infamous Radio Demon.

"There is someone I want dead. I've wanted him dead for over twenty years now and I do not intend to wait any longer. I want you to take me to earth today right now and I expect to be back by nightfall do you understand?"

"Hey lady you can't just come in here and order us around like that. You haven't even paid yet-" Blitzo was cut off by a wad of cash being dropped in his hands. It was bigger than any payment he had ever received before and the bills weren't small either. "Okay...but it's not like we can take you with us, you're a sinner demon, it's against the rule-"

"Shut up. I don't care what the rules are. I will be the one to kill that man and no one else. You will take me up there. Now. Humboldt County California. The only thing you need to do is make sure no one gets in my way." was all she said.

Blitzo knew he didn't have much of a choice, this was a witch who had been granted power by Satan himself and she was also the wife of an overlord. He got the book and opened a portal to the human world, on the other side were tall redwoods and sequoias. Lucy looked through the portal before heading through it being followed by the three imps.

"Blitzo is this okay?" Millie asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I'm not going to piss off of any overlord or his wife. Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to Hell before Stolas notices okay." Blitzo said under his breath.

As the imps whispered to themselves Lucy took in her new surroundings, except they weren't exactly new. Even after twenty years she remembered this road and trees and how she would ride her bike down them constantly. She looked up at the blue sky, a sky she had nearly forgotten existed and breathed a breath of fresh air.

This was it. This was to be the day of her revenge. Alastor had wanted to come with her but she had refused that, she had to do this on her own though she did promise him to take pictures of her old hometown so he could see. Belladonna was upset that she would be gone nearly a whole day but she had promised her daughter she would be back in time to take her trick or treating.

She turned to the three imps. "Alright this is the plan, I am going to find the man that killed me and I am going to kill him. You three are going to make sure no one gets in my way, not the cops not the neighbors, not his family. In fact I want you to round up whatever family he has around and make sure they watch. I want them to know what a sick disgusting freak he really is." Lucy ordered them.

"Okay yeah we can do that, so where are we going? All I see are trees." Blitzo asked.

"This is Northern California, there is nothing but trees. Luckily for you I know this road and I know how to get to my old neighborhood now follow me." Lucy said beginning to lead the way.

As the imps followed they all soon came to the edge of a town. It was picturesque almost with an old fashioned main street, old victorian houses littered about and all the stores and homes covered in Halloween decorations and lit jack o lanterns. It was still early in the day but people were going about in costumes and buying last minute Halloween necessities.

For the first time the imps walked in broad daylight not bothering to hide, they got a few looks but mostly from people who complimented on their makeup and asked if they were going to a costume party. A few kids went up to Lucy and asked if she was a fairy to which she agreed to. The group continued to walk until they reached a neighborhood that had old victorian mansions scattered about. 

It was clearly a rich neighborhood as many of the houses had plaques on them showing their historical value. Many of them were also decked out in the best and scariest decorations money could buy. Lucy continued to walk until she came to a stop in front of a mansion.

It was a happy sunshine yellow and was clearly the nicest on the block, or at lease use to be. It looked like it hadn't been maintained for a few years, the grass was overgrown, hedges untrimmed and old dirty cobwebs hanging all around the porch the and no decorations in sight. The only thing that indicated anyone lived here were the beat up cars in the driveway that looked like they were being worked on.

"So is this where the target lives?" Blitzo asked the witch.

"No. It's my house, or at lease it use to be."

"Ohh so taking a trip down memory lane then. That's fine I guess."

"Shush."

Lucy went up the steps and toward the front door, it was unlocked and so she went inside. To her surprise the interior was exactly the same as when she last say it that night. Same wallpaper same rug same pictures everything was the same. She explored further inside looking through the dining and living room barely noticing any changes to the house.

When she got to the second floor she went strait to a door that was locked. On instinct she reached above the door frame and retrieved an old nearly rusted skeleton key and was able to unlock it.

It was her room and it was just as she left it that night, unmade bed, books left open on her desk, clothes in the laundry basket. Twenty years of dust coated nearly everything in the room from the bed to the windowsills. Nothing had been touched, as if her parents were waiting for her to come home and clean it up like they always hounded her to do.

"Wow, pretty religious weren't you." one of the imps said as he looked at the books on her desk. Most of them were old satanic and demonology books along with a few grimoires.

"I suppose I was. I still am though now that I'm a mother I haven't had much time to practice." Lucy said as she walked over to the nook of her room and looked out the windows. And there she saw it.

Noah's house, just across the street. She could see into his bedroom windows right from hers. The house began to shake as if an earthquake was happening but there wasn't. Lucy was angry, very angry.

"Um is everything alright? You seem to be getting upset." Millie asked the witch.

"No. I will not be alright until that bastard is dead."

The house stopped shaking as Lucy calmed herself down. She could see that Noah's house was decorated and occupied seeing as there were cars int he driveway and she could tell Noah still lived there as well.

The stupid blue house still had identifying lawn ornaments that she knew only Noah's mom would buy and keep for over two decades. "That's it. That's where we're going next." Lucy told the imps as she pointed to the blue victorian across the street.

As they all got a good look at the target house they were startled by the sound of a gun being pointed at them.

"You know if your going to rob a place maybe not be so loud. Now turn around and give me a good excuse why I should blow you brains out." someone said from the doorway. It was a woman's voice and she did not sound like she was bluffing.

Lucy turned around and got a good look at the one who was threatening them. The woman was around mid twenties with black and silver ombred hair. She looked like a thuggish biker, bearing a leather jacket over a tanktop and short cut off jeans.

The I.M.P crew were getting ready to just bail out the window while Lucy and the woman stared each other down until they both came to a realization.

"Hannah?"

"Lucy?"

The sisters looked at each other and neither knew what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the official finale. I have from the very start of Lucy's creation wanted her to go to earth with I.M.P's help to get her revenge.


	13. Happy Halloween

Lucy stared at Hannah. Hannah stared at Lucy. Both sisters were at a loss for words.

"Okay so you two know each other? Does that mean you're not gonna shoot us now?" Blitzo asked as he stopped trying to open the old window.

"I don't know, that depends. Why are you here? You some ghost back from the dead trying to haunt me or something?"

"No...I am very much still dead, I'm a demon come from Hell to seek revenge against Noah." was all Lucy replied.

"Ha I knew it! Noah was the one who killed you! I always knew it was him but did anyone believe me? No! Not mom not dad not the cops! I fuckin' knew it!" Hannah yelled out. "Now I finally have an excuse to kill that bastard once and for all!"

"I'm going to kill him. And how did you know it was him?"

"I was awake that night. I wanted to stay up and watch the ball drop on TV, I saw you leave from him from the window and then saw him return, without you...So you really went to Hell huh?"

"Yes I did, look at the walls and floor there is literal demonic symbols carved into them. I've done some fucked up shit when I was alive, killed a few people practiced witchcraft that sort of stuff."

"And mom thought it was just a phase jeez. So what took you so long? I'd think if you'd had the ability to return from literal Hell you'd fucking off that Jesus freak a long time ago."

"I didn't, these three do. They're imps here to help me seek my revenge and I will be doing that now, I have plans for this evening."

"What a birthday party? Jeez your fucking like forty now, fuck."

"I am, your twenty five. Mom and Dad should both be in their sixties now."

"Nah, they're dead. Both died a few years ago got sick. Just me and the house now."

"...Oh."

"Whatever doesn't matter anymore. So you gonna off the goody little two shoes across the street huh. Well luckily for you he's there right now him his "sweet submissive housewife" and their two crotch goblins. Ya gotta let me help ya, I've been wanting to blow his brains out for a long time now."

"You can come. In fact you can help distract his happy little family for me."

"Sounds good."

**...**

It was a pleasant autumn afternoon and Noah was getting ready to take his family to church. Him and his wife were never ones to let their children indulge in the sinful holiday and him along with a few other members of his church spent this day having bible study at church with their kids. As he got done putting on his shoes he heard a knock at the door and his wife saying she would get it.

He went over to the bedroom mirror and checked over himself and as he did he heard the sound of his wife and kids screaming in terror. Startled by this her went to the door to rush down and see what was wrong only to have it slam shut on him. No matter what he did he couldn't open it. He pounded on the door and screamed for his wife and children and even tried to kick it down but to no avail.

"Calm down Noah, it's no use." a calm and horribly familiar voice said from behind him.

He slowly turned around, almost afraid to do so. He hadn't heard that voice in so long but if was so fresh in his mind. He looked over at his bed and saw her, the owner of the voice. Lucy.

It was her. There was no mistaking it. She was so deathly pale and her hair was dyed blue her sclera were blue and glowing and flowers decorated her long hair. His mouth went dry and his eyes filled with terror. He could here his family downstairs crying and yelling for him along with other voices he didn't recognized. He gulped.

"H-how? How are you here?"

"Magic. You look awful, the years have not been kind to you, not at all."

"Y-y-you...you're dead."

"I am. I am dead. Why am I dead Noah? How did I die? You killed me stabbed me so many times and left me to die on the cold ground. Does your family know what you did? Did you tell them? If not let's do it now this is the last time you'll ever speak to them after all." Lucy spoke calmly, far to calmly.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing. I don't know them and I don't care a thing about them but I sure as hell will let them know their daddy is a no good sinful murderer."

"You worshiped the devil. You hurt people."

"Do my sins cancel out yours? No, no they don't. What do you think I've been doing in Hell Noah? What do you think Hell is like?"

"You have been paying for your sins."

"Actually I've been living a nice life. I have a wonderful husband a very talented and intelligent daughter, friends, hobbies. Hell is very much like Earth sleazy cities and crappy people. No fire no imps poking you with pitch forks. Just the normal 9-5. But I can tell you this, someone like you will get eaten alive down there, literally depending on where you end up. Now then I'm not completely heartless so go on say goodbye to your stupid family."

The bedroom door creaked open and Noah wasted no time running down stairs. When he got to the living room he saw his wife and kids sitting on the couch huddled together in fear. Then he saw them, three little demons holding guns and knives threatening his family.

"Noah!"

"Daddy!"

His wife and children called out to him and he wanted so desperately to save them but he was violently shoved to the ground with a boot on his back and a gun on the back of his head. He could here his children sobbing in terror and he wanted nothing more than to comfort them, to tell them everything will be alright.

"Sup Jesus freak. Have a nice talk with my sister?" said the voice of Hannah, the little sister across the street.

"Why are you doing this? We're good people. Why are demons here?" cried his wife as she held their children close to her.

"Sorry ma'am but we're not going to do anything to you or your kids, just that guy." one of the devils said.

"Why!? My husbands a good man!"

"No he isn't. He's a cold blooded murderer." Lucy said coming down the stairs. "He killed me twenty years ago because I rejected his feelings. You're just a back up lady remember that. I've come back from Hell to get revenge on him and he will die here today."

"No! My husband is a good man! He would ne-"

"Oh my god shut up your voice is annoying. Like seriously your nice and all but you have the worst voice." Hannah said as she pointed the gun at the hysterical woman.

"I'm not an innocent person, I'm not a good person, but I'm not heartless either. I'm a mother myself and I know this must be hard on you with literal demons in your house holding you hostage but don't worry, you and your kids are fine. It's just this asshole I'm gonna kill. And then once he's in Hell with me I'm going to torment him for all eternity, or t lease until I get bored with him and leave him to the exterminators."

"M-my daddy doe-doesn't be-be-belong in Hell." one of the kids sobbed out.

"Yes he does. Hell isn't all that bad kid. You still get to celebrate holidays like Christmas and Halloween we have schools and grocery store, amusement parks, cat and dogs. All that's really different is everyone is an asshole and the sky is red. Feel free to sin all you want no real punishment awaits you in Hell, no fire or brimstone no imps poking you with pitchforks, just look at these three." Lucy said pointing at the imps. "Hell is just like earth only drugs and prostitution are legal, not that there are any laws to begin with. Say goodbye to you precious daddy and tell people it was random druggies that invaded your house cuz if you tell them my sister had any involvement I will be back and I will finish you off."

"Please don't." Noah begged out.

"Oh shut up you can talk more once we get to Hell."

Everything went dark.

**...**

Red. Everything was red. The sky, the buildings, the horrible abominations walking around. Hell. This was Hell. Noah looked all around him taking in the new world he had plummeted into. He looked up and down the dirty street at the buildings and the people. Noah felt like a scared child lost in an unfamiliar place holding onto himself, and that's when he noticed it. He had an extra pair of arms and each hand had a missing digit, his skin was a grotesque gray color and his legs no longer looked human.

He was a demon. A disgusting deformed demon.

"Like your new look?" a voice taunted from behind him, startling him.

He turned around and saw Lucy staring at him, a smug sharp toothed smile on her pale face. She was shorter than him but stood tall as if a giant predator staring down at it's prey.

"Shocking isn't it? To suddenly be in Hell when only minutes ago you were alive enjoying life. This is by far the greatest birthday gift I could ever get. I've been waiting for this day for decades and I intend to enjoy it."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing right now. It's almost night so I'm going to go home and take my daughter out trick or treating. It's her first time going so I intend to make it fun and special. Fell free to wonder around get your barrings straight, enjoy the last of your freedom because starting tomorrow I am going to start tormenting you. Torturing you, make you my slave and not in a sexy kinky way. Go on run away, try and get as far away as you can but remember that I will find you and no one will help you." and with that Lucy turned around and left Noah at the mercy of the harsh and unforgiving Hell around him.

Lucy felt good. She felt high and mighty over the pathetic bug. This was just the beginning of her revenge and she also got to meet her sister again. It was a short visit but she knew ways of how to communicate with her thanks to the help of the imps. 

Lucy soon returned home and saw that Bell was already dressed up and ready to go out. She couldn't be any happier than this. Alastor gave her a kiss to welcome her home and Belladonna asked her how she looked.

"You look like the prettiest witch in all of Hell." Lucy told her picking her up and hugging her.

"So I'm guessing everything went well up in the human world?"

"It did. The bug is down here and I couldn't be happier. But let's not talk about him right now. All I want to do is take Bell trick or treating tonight and take plenty of pictures."

"And we will do that but don't forget today is your birthday as well! I have a surprise for you when we get home later ." Alastor told her.

"Oh do you now? Well then I guess I'll have to wait for now let's get to trick or treating. Are you ready Bell?"

"Yeah!" the little witch said as she held up her candy pail that had Samhain in it.

The family set off to enjoy the holiday with Bell being very excited the whole time. Being the daughter of an overlord had its perks as Bell had gotten twice as much candy as the other kids and was the happiest she had ever been in her small life. When the night was done and they had returned home Bell had wanted to stuff her face but Lucy stopped her in order to check the candy.

She found a lot of razor blades and needles and even a whole syringe of what looked like heroin and even a few crack rocks, Halloween made people generous it seemed. After inspecting and giving her daughter the safe pieces she let her have her fill and enjoy the sugary fruits of her labor.

Alastor in the meantime pulled out a small cake box from the fridge and gave it to Lucy.

"Happy birthday my darling. Just a small cake for you to share with Bell although I think she had enough sweets for one night."

"Thank you. I think today has been one of the best ones of my life. And tomorrow I think it'll be fun to go out and hunt for Noah like the bug he is. It'll be a fun family outing."

"I would very much enjoy that. I've been wanting to meet this Noah for sometime now and I think this will be the perfect time to."

It really was the best birthday Lucy had.

Belladonna <https://www.deviantart.com/heartbell96/art/Belladonna-860924291>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end! This is what I've envisioned from the start. Let me know what you would like to read in part 2.


End file.
